Hell Above: The Sound of Silence (Star Wars Fanfic)
by yoda-is-cool
Summary: Kat Dravvaadas returns, and her moment in the saga is here. After being with Skywalker for three years, Kat realises her potential and begins to think of why the Force may want her alive. Along with Luke, Artoo and Seefor, she goes to see an "old friend" and before long, realises how dark her past and future really are. Second in the Famous Last Words trilogy. Set in ESB.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Wars. That belongs to a mouse who goes by the name of Mickey. I only own the delusional scrap-head that somehow fell into the story… and landed hard on her face.

_Most children have a worst fear that keeps them awake all night, covering their blankets over their heads and holding their favourite toy against their chest in terror._

_They hear stories from their mothers, that whenever these bad dreams come, the clouds will be kind and rain, calling the Silver Girl to come and fight them away with a sword brighter than any sun and they'll never have bad dreams again._

_The children always sit there, wide awake, and hope that she will come and fight the monsters._

* * *

Darth Vader, the man known throughout the galaxy for his lack of sympathy, knelt before the hologram awaiting his orders from non-other than the Emperor himself.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"There is a great disturbance in the Force." The hooded figure replied.

"I have felt it." The masked-cyborg agreed.

"We have a new enemy;" the Dark Lord Sidious explained. "the young Rebel who destroyed the Death Star. I have no doubt this boy is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker."

Vader himself took his time to reply. "How is that possible?"

"Search your feelings, Lord Vader. You will know it to be true." The Emperor continued. "He could destroy us."

"He's just a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him."

"The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must _not_ become a Jedi." Palpatine ordered.

Vader, the man who was known for his cruelty, knew there had to be another option. "If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally."

The Emperor reconsidered his wishes. "Yes... He would be a great asset. Can it be done?"

"He will join us or die, master." But Vader had a new question floating in his mind. "And what of the girl? You said to wait, although it would be wise-"

"The descendant of Rain and offspring of Nadae will come forth all in good time." Palpatine interrupted. "And her time is coming soon. You should remember."

"Of course I do, master."

Darth Sidious felt his need to remind Vader. "She is already one of us."

* * *

Luke shook his head.

"No, no, no. The leakage is coming from _this _side, love."

"You're being ridiculous, Luke."

He sighed.

"Kat, it's pretty obvious-"

"Excuse me, honey, but I'm trying to work."

For three years Luke had been putting up with this. "Ok, one; you're on the _completely_ wrong side of the landspeeder and two;" Luke bent down to try catch a glimpse of, the now, Lieutenant-Commander Dravvaadas of the Rebel Alliance. "you don't sleep often anymore. Rest, please."

"Luke, my love," Kat slid out from under the landspeeder and sat up, hands covered in grease and oil and a lopsided smile prying on her lips. "I've been working on the data we received from the mission to Corellia a few weeks back. It's a lot for someone who's terrible at responsibility."

"You make yourself out a lot more worse than you actually are," Luke placed the loose strand of hair that always fell out of Kat's ponytail behind her ear. "You're a great leader."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Said the man who I share a bed with."

"_Kat!_"

"What?"

Her love frowned at her in disapproval.

"Really, Luke?"

Luke shook his head again and scanned the hanger to make sure Han wasn't around. When the smuggler found out about the two he went on for days saying that 'his prophecy was correct' and whenever they were seen together he shouted 'the kid and the kidette'. Another fact is that when Luke got his promotion to 'commander', Kat had refused to call him by that title, leaving Han Solo snorting up his caf and nearly falling off his seat in laughter, while the innocent Luke Skywalker remained confused as to why she would say such a thing. "You bewilder me sometimes."

Kat winked at him.

"Kat! Blast it!"

"You asked for it."

"I most defiantly _did not!_"

Kat chuckled lightly. "You make me laugh."

"You make me worry."

That was true. Sometimes Kat had made Luke run around Echo Base like a headless chook because she placed her life on the line so much.

You see, Kat was the kind of girl to do the things no one else really would do. For instance; a few months ago there was a meeting about a possible mission to Corouscant to try download some files from the Imperial archives. When no one raised their hand, Kat had looked around the room, sighed and stuck up her hand and said 'I'll do it' like a bored four-year-old child.

There were only three people on that mission; Lieutanant-Commander Katalandtemynarilazatirae Dravvaadas who led the mission, Captain Urlo Ytar, a man of his late thirties from Corellia (who still wondered how Kat earned her high rank at such a young age), and Flight Cadet Vitza'shak, a young Twi'lek girl of around nineteen. Luke had been shocked of their undeniable bravery just to accept going on, from his mind, the suicidal mission.

It was there in Corouscant that Kat had learnt that the Empire not only wanted her desperately, but alive as well.

And, from Vitza'shak's mouth, they wanted her alive on an insane level. Luke guiltily found it almost comforting he wasn't the only one on the top of their 'Wanted List'.

And also from what Luke heard, long story short, they were cornered by stormtroopers and Kat had used herself as a human-shield to protect her crew. None of them dare blasted.

Force knows how they escaped, but they did and hid in the lower sectors of the city-planet for three weeks undetected by the Imperials until help arrived. Kat didn't dare risk her crew's lives by going out in the open sectors.

Luke thought about those few weeks for a moment. "You're a real troublemaker, Kat."

She leaned forward slightly and pecked his lips lightly with her own. "I know." She grinned as she started sliding her way back under the landspeeder. "Now let me see…"

"And tell me when your eye stops working again."

"Will do, boss."

"Don't call me that."

"Whoops."

"Kat..."

"No, Luke, I mean… BIG whoops… lemme see if I can…" Luke heard a considerable amount of banging and screwing from underneath the small landspeeder. "Uh-oh." He heard more noises. "I found the oil leakage, Luke!"

"Well, that's nice."

"Hang on, gotta get this bit- crispo ma hosta flutta schutta!" he head a clash of something possibly landing of her face and then her legs going into the air as if she got an electric shock.

"You should stop swearing, Kat. I don't speak Huttesse and over time I've learnt what that means."

"Blast it, I dropped the hydro-spanner on my nose, Luke!"

"Pretty, you'll be."

"Not really, because-… oh for Sith's sake- oh GREAT KRIFFING HUTT SKIES."

"Language."

"BLASTING KRIFF YOU, LUKE! IT'S ALL OVER ME."

"What is?"

Kat rolled back out from underneath the landspeeder. "What do you think?!"

Luke suspected that she'd accidently burst the oil tank, because now she was covered in thick, black oil down the right side of her face.

"I think it suits you," Luke crossed his arms and smirked. "Be more careful, love."

"I'm trying not to get it in my glass ball, here!"

Luke crouched in front of here. "You klutz."

"Shut up."

"Kat the Klutz." His smile grew cheekier as he traced his thumb around her forehead to remove some of the oil, avoiding the implant above her left eye. "You even got some in your hair. It's the opposite now."

Kat decided to play back by grabbing his face and kissing him full on in the mouth. He fell back slightly in shock but grabbed onto her waist for support.

"Mm… Kat-" Luke attempted to say something between the short kisses Kat was giving him. "Kat… uhmm… blast it." He gave in, holding her around the waist and pulling her into his body as much as he could, not caring how much of the oil would get on him or if anyone was watching… if there was anyone in the hanger anymore.

Kat, as it turned out, actually had the word 'FRAGILE' printed across her body, something Luke found out over time. Something he wasn't really expecting when he first met her, either.

It had taken him a terribly long time to get her to just sleep in the same bed as him, and nothing more. Kat was someone you took things slowly and carefully with, one false move and she could panic like somebody losing their holocommunicator.

Kat, back then, had thought of herself as "shameful" and some of that "shame" had come from her body. Luke had frowned at the fact that such thoughts had plagued her mind, and somewhat felt a deep anger for those who caused them. It was Kat who put his emotions back under control, and taught him that anger was never the solution.

And yet, here she was, having gained a little weight since their first encounter and making innuendos like no other.

"Kat, you little-"

"bugger. I know." She pulled away. "You need a refresher, honey."

"I _know _that."

"Just checking your brain is still intact."

"What?"

"It went into a little daze, just then."

"_Kat!"_

Meanwhile, Kat was loving how she could so easily make his face turn blood orange. "You're placing the sensors out tonight, aren't you?"

Luke nodded. "Is that ok?"

"You worry too much."

"Sorry."

"For kirff's sake, Luke…" Kat shook her head. "It's ok."

"I won't be able to see you before that."

"Luke," she placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm always gonna be here."

Luke sighed. "Well, I gotta go. Busy day we both got ahead."

"Yep." Kat kept her answer short, which worried Luke, because that usually meant she had something she really wanted to get to.

"What's on your mind?"

She looked back up at him. "Nothing." She gave him her best smile. "Nothing of your concern."

Luke took her word for that, because he at least had the decency to let Kat have her privacy when she needed it.

He began to stand up and walk away. "Luke," Kat called as she stood up and ran to him. "One more thing."

"Hm?"

As soon as she reached him, she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him right there and then without warning. Luke just gladly melted into it and held her as close as he could to his body, accidently feeling every curve of her body through his jacket in the cold. He gladly had eloped his arms tightly around her and cradled her into his chest. Somehow, it felt like Kat had something new to her every time, a new part he had to explore; one of the very many reasons why Luke Skywalker loved Kat Dravvadas.

"Gotta go." Kat pulled away from his embrace and ran off, leaving Luke slightly stunned. Luke turned his head to see a fellow member of the Rebellion giving him the strangest of expressions.

Luke stared at him in the eye, straightened his jacket, and walked off with, with importance and a straight back…

_That's right; I'm getting it, and you're not._

… even though the heat from his face could probably have melted the entire of Echo Base.

* * *

Heya! Back! And not better than ever.

So, like in the summary, this is the one where Kat sort of has "her moment". Not really, coming from the author's perspective. I kinda know about her life afterwards. This is more of her "beginning moment" where she realises what she must do, if that makes sense.

So, please, read Young Blood if you haven't already, give's some clues. Not really, but it does. Got epic things planned for this instalment.

So, let us see what Kat has in the back of her mind ;)

- yoda-is-cool


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **perhaps I should start work on my plan for world domination so I can purchase Star Wars in the future. While writing this I just happen to be making agreements and negotiating with Russia.

Kat ran through the ice corridors of Echo Base, in such a rush that she'd managed to fall over four times already.

She was in the refresher when the thought had come to her. _Why hadn't I thought of this before?_ she had asked herself over and over again as she tumbled out of the refresher and placed her green military pants in backwards. Hence she turned out to be a lot slower in her rushed state.

"General Rieekan! Ooo!" she slipped on the ice towards her superior.

"Lieutenant-Commander Dravvaadas." Rieekan nodded his head to her as she jumped straight back up. "I trust you're alright?"

"Diddly darn dandy, General." She shook the snow out of her two messy plaits. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Dravvaadas?"

Kat panted for a minute, as she had just sprinted from the other side of the base and earned herself a few grazes. "Do we have any records from when the Republic was in control? Before it became the Empire?" she asked. "The Clone Wars? Execution of the Jedi Order? History of Senators?"

Rieekan nodded. "Yes, computer block C will have data on the Rebellion and the Old Republic. Is this for Alliance purposes?"

"I'll admit, General," Kat scratched her head. "This is for personal matters."

The General nodded. "Understandable. Do you need the access chip?"

"Yes."

He handed her a small electronic card. "Don't lose it, like everything else."

Kat started walking away while giving her classic two-fingered salute. "That's a 'will not', boss." And started running through the corridors again.

"Hey, kidette!" she bumped passed Solo on her way to the computer block. "Whoa, somebody's goin' somewhere."

"Not now, Captain!" she replied.

"Hey! Wait up! I need to talk!"

Kat continued to ignore Han's protests as he ran to keep up with her.

"Kat! Slow down!"

She ran into another room and crash landed in one of the seats in front of a spare computer. She hastily placed the access chip into the port and waited for the computer to start up.

"Snowball!" Han panted as he slowly walked to sit in a chair beside the stowaway. "What the hell are you doin'?"

"Han! Not now! This is important!" she said as the computer finished its start up.

"_Please start your search by saying the name you wish to research."_

"What are searching? Me? Han Solo?"

"_Initiating search for 'Han Solo'."_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Kat waved her hands around like a madwoman. "Cancel search! CANCEL SEARCH!"

"_Cancelling search."_

Kat sat back into her seat and sighed.

"Oh. Voice command." Han's eyes widened. "Never been in this computer sector before. It seems pretty technical."

Kat sat back forward. "Search records for 'Katalandtemynarilazatirae Dravvaadas'."

"_Initiating search for 'Katalandtemynarilazatirae Dravvaadas'."_

Han was confused. "Why search yourself? I mean, your just here. Ask yourself what you want to know."

Kat placed a finger to her lips. "Patience, grasshopper, all will be revealed in good time."

Han sat back into his chair exasperated.

"_One profile found under the search for 'Katalandtemynarilazatirae Dravvaadas.'"_

"Brilliant." Kat smiled. "View profile."

"_Opening file of 'Lieutenant-Commander Katalandtemynarilazatirae Nahseletas Dravvaadas'."_

Within nanoseconds, a hologram of her Alliance profile shots came up along with biological information along with past missions and achievements.

"Look, at that," she pointed at the screen. "I have a middle name. Cool."

Han frowned. "How could you have never known?!"

She shrugged. "I was never told and I've never really viewed a profile on myself before, because that means I would have had to slice through Imperial records, and according to my uncle, the risk of being found out would have been too great."

Han never really knew how to respond whenever Kat talked about her past. She very rarely did and it usually led to her excusing herself out of the room. He didn't really know how to console anyone.

"Han."

"what?"

"My name, it gets longer. For your sake."

As it turned out, Kat's name had appeared on the screen as _Lieutenant-Commander Katalandtemynarilazatirae Nahseletas Dravvaadas-? _"I thought my name was long enough already."

"I am not gonna remember this, kidette."

Kat frowned at the screen. "Hang on…"

"What?"

"Something's wrong, again, Han."

"Explain."

"Look," she pointed at the screen. "It says my home world is Naboo."

"And?"

"I'm a stowaway, Han," Kat explained. "I don't know my home world, actually I don't have a home world, but I'm diddly darn certain that I've never been to Naboo in my entire life."

Han shook his head in response and shrugged. "I dunno, kidette. Maybe the computer defaulted, set the home world to one of your parents."

Kat's eyes widened as she sat forward, gaping her mouth. "And that's exactly why I'm here." She turned to Han and smiled.

"What, to reset the computer's default pattern?"

Kat swatted his head. "You idiot. No, my parents." Kat pondered for a moment again. "Dravvaadas. It doesn't sound Nabooan."

"Well, don't look at me, kidette. I know nothin' of House Dravvaadas. I just came along for the ride."

Kat faced the computer again. "Computer, search records for biological ancestors of this profile."

"_Searching biological ancestors of Lieutenant-Commander Katalantemynarilazatirae Nahseletas Dravvaadas."_

"Does it always have to mention your full name along with your rank?" Han crossed his arms. "It takes so long."

"You're so impatient."

"I'm an impatient man."

"Scoundrel."

"Stowaway."

"You say it like it's meant to be an insult."

"_All known biological ancestors of Lieutenant-Commander Katalantemynarilazatirae Nahseletas Dravvaadas found."_

Before Kat's eyes she saw results float in around the screen.

Above Kat's name there was only one other profile, before the tree split into two, and then two again, and so on so forth.

Kat squinted her eyes. "View profile on Nadae'akanyla Dravvaadas."

"_Viewing profile on Jedi Master General Nadae'akanyla Yttira Dravvaadas."_

Kat went into shock again as she sunk into the back on her seat. "Frickle frackle my vackle."

"Is this your mother?"

Kat's grin grew bigger and bigger as she grew more used to the fact that the computer was loading a profile on her _actual mother._ "Who else, Han?"

Kat found it extremely hard to contain her excitement her the profile of her mother flashed across the screen.

"Well, I think she married, but it won't say to who." Han read ahead while Kat stared at full-body hologram of the Jedi Master.

It was obvious she was from Naboo, the facial makeup gave it away; classic Naboo-styled lips, two dots on either cheek, three lines on her forehead and a triangle-type shape underneath each eye coloured in black, like everything else, except for the white face.

"She had one apprentice in her lifetime."

Kat noticed that the only flesh you could see was her face; her hands were gloved and the rest was concealed by Jedi robes. You couldn't even see her hair, it was covered with a black hood that was kept in place by a gold headband piece.

"When she was an apprentice herself," Han read aloud. "She was elected by her master to travel with two other Jedi to negotiate with the Federal-… Are you even listening?"

Kat averted her eyes to the name; _Jedi Master General Nadae'akanyla Yttira Dravvaadas-?_

"Why the question mark again?"

"You didn't listen to me earlier."

"Payback."

Han rolled his eyes. "Look, it says here she married but it's unrecorded as to _whom _she was married too."

"It would be my father."

"Yeah, but his records have probably been wiped or no one really knew who he was."

Kat thought it best to keep her mind off that fact. "Hey, it has biological parents information here." She pointed at the screen.

_Mother: Tsahlakynarlia Iatara Tanillia. Home world: Naboo. Father: Istishmo Tschamet Dravvaadas. Home world: Tatooine._

"My grandfather was from Tatooine," Kat smiled, before her face went grave. "Don't tell Luke. He won't shut up about that."

Han's face went into shock. "Speaking of the kid-of-whom-you-share-your-quarters-with," Kat rolled her eyes. "We should be goin' to place the sensors out now." Han stood up slowly and started making his way out of the computer lab.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- you're going out with him?"

"Those are my orders from Rieekan. Jealous?"

Kat sat back aghast. If anyone could make Kat blush about Luke, it was Han, which is why Kat had taken to trying to avoid him the past three years.

Kat sat there in a huff. "_Go, _Solo! Get out!"

He stepped out of the room with a smile on his face, shaking his head and laughing.

Kat stared at the hologram of Nadae'akanyla for a while longer. It never really settled into Kat's mind that this was the woman who carried her and gave birth to her while continuing her role as a Jedi Master. This was the woman who nursed her for nine months in her belly.

Kat continued reading through the profile. "You fought in the Clone Wars?" Kat leaned forward to take a closer look. "Really? That's just wizard."

She decided then to transfer the file to a small memory device for later purposes, shut the computer down, re-adjusted her gloves and made her way to whatever duties she had to perform.

She was walking back to her quarters when the oh-so-familiar face pulled her aside.

"Lieutenant-Commander." The Princess Leia Organa of the late Alderaan pulled her aside.

"Uh, Princess." Kat sounded unsure of her words.

"Kat, I need to talk to you."

"Funny, Han told me the same thing earlier, but we got tangled up in something and he just left me."

Leia hung her head low. "This can wait, if you're busy-"

"No, no, no!" Kat piped up. "Anything but looking at Corellian archives!"

Leia raised her eyebrows. "Well, I see you're committed. But I do want to talk."

Kat and Leia were good friends, but some major differences in personality could lead to a few holes.

"On what?"

"Personal things."

But these major differences between the stowaway and the Princess also lead to their personalities often bouncing off each other and good insight to different points of view.

Kat nodded. "Follow me. My quarters are this way." She led Leia through the ice corridors of Echo Base and into the living room of the quarters she and Luke shared and pressed the controls to shut the door.

Kat could feel the confusion emitting off Leia. "You're unsure of things… emotions." Kat frowned.

Leia placed both hands on her hips. "Well, it would be nice if you wouldn't pry on my feelings with that… Force thing you use."

Kat found it difficult to suppress her laugh. "The Force, and no, I'm not prying on you," she turned on her heels and sat on the couch. "You're a whole broadcasting station there. It's pretty hard _not _to notice your confusion, my friend."

Leia sat down beside Kat and placed her head in her hands. "Sorry, I just-… never mind."

Kat placed her hand on the princess' shoulder. "Take your time."

Leia was known for her boldness and confidence around the Alliance, not to mention her bossiness and her demanding manner. In a way, it was why Kat had looked up to Leia these past few years. Kat had wished she'd attained Leia's assertiveness hardworking demeanour over her twenty-one years. Leia was the more the independent that Kat respected as a friend.

"Thank you." Leia nodded her head before leaning back into the couch. "I just need to… smooth out some things in my mind."

"Did you need to ask me anything?"

"Yes."

Kat narrowed her eyes. "Ask away."

Leia took a moment before she said anything. "You love Luke, right?"

And Kat's mind immediately swung to the blue-eyed boy from Tatooine and everything about him from the way he'd open his sleepy eyes in the morning to his bright red cheeks whenever she teased him about something intimate.

"Kat?"

"Sorry, yes," Kat shook herself out of the trance. "Naturally."

Leia's eyebrow raised in slight amusement. "Anyway," Kat could see Leia become nervous, something Kat wasn't used to from the Princess. "How do you know you love someone?"

Kat's head turned slightly to see Leia was looking down into her lap and fiddling her fingers together. She'd never seen Leia like this as such before, but knew that there would be hidden emotions buried within her integrity. Kat, of all people, should know that.

Kat thought for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I was just- it was so fast." She sighed. "One day you're just sort of walking along doing your own business, and then all of a sudden you see this idiot, out of know where, fall out of the sky and land on their ass. They have the most stupid face you've ever seen and the goofiest smile, then when they say 'Hey' you just fall to your knees and want them to stay so badly… that's kind of how it went, I guess."

Leia smiled and stood up. "Thanks… for the assist."

Kat didn't even have to ask who this was about. She already knew.

"Don't mention it." Kat smiled as Leia made her way out of the quarters.

Leia knew that she didn't have to worry about that conversation spreading around the base like wildfire. Leia knew that anything shared with Kat was safe.

But, Kat, for now, had other matters to resolve, such as ancient data from Corellia.

* * *

Hey ho. I'm only working these next few days, and got spare time on my hands. Next chapter it's back to canon with a lil extra. HehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHMWAHAHAHAHAHHA.

So yeah you find out a lot about Kat during this instalment. I have now idea what the hell she's gonna do in ROTJ. Perhaps I'll do a Moffat and do something evil.

Also, I read through the last chapter... I'm so sorry. One of those innuendos, didn't mean for it to be an innuendo. It just happened. It was meant to be said _in that way_ but it wasn't meant to be an innuendo as such, and turned out to be really mature. There's a reason why this is rated T.

Also, the Christopher Palu reference? Yes that was on purpose. Again, I am sorry. I am so, so sorry.

- yoda-is-cool


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Negotiations with Russia are going well. _Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen. *insert evil laughter here*_

"General Rieekan."

"Lieutenant-Commander Dravvaadas."

Kat placed a data pad in the General's hands. "Completed the reports of the mission to Corellia, and the access key to computer block C."

Rieekan inspected the two elements he held. "I'm impressed, Lieutenant-Commander," he nodded. "Reports, along with analysis, _and _the access key… together and in one piece. Well done, Kat."

"Hey," Kat held up a finger as Rieekan strode around the command centre. "that was one time and in my defence-"

"I understand, Lieutenant-Commander. All is forgiven."

She proceeded to place her hands on her hips. "Well, I should think so."

Kat noticed the General straighten his back as Captain Solo walked in. "Solo."

"No sign of life out there, General." Han gave his report. "The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around."

"Commander Skywalker reported in yet?" Rieekan asked. Kat's head turned suddenly at the mention of his name, causing one of her messy plaits to whack her in the eye.

"No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him." Han replied.

Rieekan turned towards a radar and pointed at the results it was giving for Han and Kat. "With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships."

And Kat was right to feel that Han had something on his mind and was about to blurt it out.

"General, I've got to leave. I can't stay anymore."

"Wait," Kat frowned. "You're leaving?"

"Well, I was plannin' on telling you earlier, but you seemed to be in a pretty insane state of mind yourself."

All Kat had to do was glare.

"Sorry."

Princess Leia, standing at a console nearby, dressed in her white combat gear, overheard the conversation and became somewhat concerned.

Kat took note.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The General nodded.

"Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man." Han explained.

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with." Rieekan sympathised. "You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you."

"Thank you, General."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it Charlie," Kat grabbed Han's arm as he started to walk away. "I got a price on my own head by the same ball of fat; why are you going?"

"One," Han held up his index finger. "My bounty is death mark, yours is dancing girl. Two," He held up a second finger. "I'm actually _trying _to pay Jabba off, you just procrastinate it, for what? Five years now? He's attention is more on me right now though."

And with that Han turned towards Leia.

"Well, Your Highness," he said, and from what Kat heard, _actual _feeling. "guess this is it."

Meanwhile Leia nodded almost heartlessly. "That's right."

Han saw she had no warmth to offer him. He shook his head and replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess."

Han walked off into the corridor, probably to the _Falcon, _in a hopping mad manner. Leia haltered for a moment, then hurried after him.

Kat started fishing around in her combat pants pockets in search of any credits she may have on her and started counting them out, and then went off in search of Seefor.

* * *

Artoo, Threepio and Seefor started making their way towards the hanger in search of Captain Solo.

"Don't try to blame me. I didn't ask you to turn on the thermal heater. I merely commented that it was freezing in the princess's chamber." Threepio defended himself against Artoo's beeping. "But it's supposed to be freezing. How are we going to dry out all her clothes? I really don't know…"

Artoo beeped a stream of protesting whistles.

"Oh, switch off."

Seefor butted into the conversation, sending in his comments of the strife that Threepio and Artoo got themselves into.

"Seefor, you have my word that Lieutenant-Commander Katalandtemynarilazatirae Dravvaadas, your mistress, is thankful that not many biological beings can understand your binary."

Threepio stopped in his tracks in shock.

"Oh my, this means that Madame Katalandte is _also _my mistress, ever since she and Master Luke have been considered "together" in biological terms. Well, I'm thankful that I've obeyed all of her orders in the past."

It was Seefor who broke him the next news, which turned out to be more shocking than the last.

"What was that, Seefor?! You mean… o-oh! I thought they were just trying to keep each other _warm _in this coldness!"

The three droids walked into the ship hanger towards the _Millenium Falcon _just as Kat did, except from another entrance. Han and Chewbacca had appeared to be struggling with their central lifters.

"Why do you take this apart now?" Han complained to Chewie. "I'm trying to get us out of here and you pull both of these?"

Chewie grumbled in irritation as a reply.

"Excuse me, sir." Threepio politely asked Han as Kat stopped next to R2-C4.

"Seefor. Still functioning?" Kat earned a few beeps. "Need charging? Nope? Brilliant."

"Put them back together right now!" Han scolded.

"Might I have a word with you, please?" Threepio asked again.

"What do you want?" Han finally replied.

"Well, it's Princess Leia, sir. She's been trying to get you on the communicator."

"I turned it off. I don't want to talk to her."

Kat made sure her credits were still in her pocket.

"Oh. Well, Princess Leia is wondering about Master Luke," Threepio said. The next words caused Kat's stomach to drop and churn. "He hasn't come back yet. She doesn't know where he is."

"I don't know where he is."

"Nobody knows where he is."

"What do you mean, 'nobody knows'?"

Han and Kat glanced out at the fading light at the entrance of the hanger, watching as night slowly began to fall Hoth.

"Well, uh, you see..." Threepio began to explain, but Han started walking away, all droids and Kat following in persuit.

"Deck Officer. Deck Officer!" Han called out.

"Excuse me, sir. Might I inqu-..."

Han abruptly placed his hand over Threepio's mouth as the deck officer approached.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Do you know where Commander Skywalker is?" Han asked.

"I haven't seen him." The Deck Officer replied. "It's possible he came in through the  
south entrance."

"It's possible?"

The Deck Officer nodded.

"Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there."

"Yes, sir."

The deck officer left in a hurry, as Han took his hand off Threepio's mouth.

"Excuse me, sir. Might I inquire what's going on?" Threepio asked again.

"Why not?"

"Impossible man." Threepio exclaimed. "Come along, Artoo, let's find Princess Leia. Between ourselves, I think Master Luke is in considerable danger. Seefor! Are you coming?"

And Kat was left standing alone in the hanger with Seefor at her side, having remained much more quiet than normal during that conversation.

Kat leaned against the _Millennium Falcon _as Seefor beeped his questions. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Seefor." Seefor beeped another question. "No, you're right. I probably won't sleep." Seefor beeped some more. "Yeah, I think I will be able to start feeling him… actually… I think I can feel him right now…" She rubbed her arms as the cold started prick her skin more defiantly now.

* * *

Han hurried through the corridors to try find if anyone had the speeders up and working.

"Sir, Commander Skywalker hasn't come in through the south entrance." The Deck officer chased after Captain Solo. "He might have forgotten to check in."

"Not likely. Are the speeders ready?"

"Not yet. We're having some trouble adapting them to the cold."

Han reconsidered. "Then we'll have to go out on Tauntauns."

"Hold it, flyguy," Kat strutted into the area. "Two tauntauns. We need two tauntauns."

"No," Han frowned. "You're not coming out with me."

"I diddly darn am, you nut face." Kat started threading her arm through her thick grey snow jacket.

"You definitely are _not." _Han placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her in the other direction.

"Well, excuuuuuuse me." Kat turned back around.

"Sir, the temperature's dropping too rapidly." The Deck Officer warned.

"That's right. And my friends out in it."

Kat's eyes widened. "And who just happens to be my-"

"Boyfriend, lover, significant other, machine, Commander, chucklehead, baby cakes, moonface, gravy train-"

"Stop. I call him none of those, you big oaf."

"You're blushing."

"Shut up and let me come with you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Luke wouldn't want you out there."

"And?"

"And I say that you'll also get lost even with a leash around your neck." Han started to push his way through the troopers and mounted one of the tauntauns.

"Your Tauntaun'll freeze before you reach the first marker." The Deck Officer tried to convince Han to stay put.

"Then I'll see you in hell!" he said as he started to ride off. "Oh! And make sure that if Lieutenant-Commander Dravvaadas tries to escape and follow me, tie her to the nearest wall!"

* * *

The wind was strong on Hoth. Luke struggled to walk against it, letting a freezing blast knock him down into the snow. He attempted to get himself back up again, but couldn't find himself the physical strength to do so. _Kat… _was all he could think.

"_Stay awake, young Jedi."_

Luke lifted his head slightly. _I've heard that voice before… _he thought as he crawled through the snow before losing the strength to that that also. _The Death Star run…_

"Who are you?" Luke spoke into the snow.

"_Son of Skywalker, stay awake."_

* * *

Princess Leia and Lieutenant-Commander Kat stood inside the Rebel base entrance, waiting for a sign of the smuggler and the farmboy's return.

Kat could feel Luke was in danger. She could feel that he was suffering in the cold.

Kat hated knowing that Luke was in some considerable danger, and not being able to help him.

Leia shivered in the cold wind as, nearby, Chewie sat with his head in his hands. Artoo, Seefor and Threepio moved through the giant doors.

A Rebel lieutenant approached Major Derlin, an officer keeping watch with the Princess and the stowaway.

"Sir, all the patrols are in. There's still no contact from Skywalker or Solo." He explained.

"Mistress Leia, Lieutenant-Commander Katalandtemynarilazatirae," Threepio aproahed the two. "Artoo says he's been quite unable to pick up any signals, although he does admit that his own range is far too weak to abandon all hope."

Both Leia and Kat nodded in acknowledgment, but were lost in the thought of Han and Luke never returning.

"Your Highness," Major Derlin addressed. "There's nothing more we can do tonight. The shield doors must be closed." He turned to the lieutenant. "Close the doors."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as the doors started to close, Chewie let out a long, mournful howl and Kat found herself hanging her head low. At the same moment, Artoo began a series of efficient beeps.

"Artoo says the chances of survival are seven hundred and seventy-five... to one." Threepio translated.

The huge doors slammed shut, sending a loud boom to echo throughout the huge entrance. Chewie lets out another suffering howl.

"Actually, Artoo has been known to make mistakes... from time to time." Threepio made a poor effort to comfort the Princess. "Oh, dear, oh, dear. Don't worry about Master Luke. I'm sure he'll be all right. He's quite clever, you know... for a human being."

Kat rubbed her eyes from exhaustion. _Perhaps Luke is right, perhaps I need more sleep. _she thought.

"You doing ok?" Leia walked over and placed a hand on Kat's back.

Kat nodded in reply, idly twiddling her thumbs.

"I know you're not. You haven't said a word, and that concerns me."

Leia had reason to also worry about Kat, as Kat was usually the one who couldn't keep witty remarks from her mouth.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Kat looked up and Leia, smiled sadly and nodded. She prayed to the Maker that soon she'd wake up and Luke would hogging the entire bed in the morning as she usually found themselves. It was either that or she'd have her head on his chest, but that counted for Luke snoring incredible loudly in her ear.

_Come back. _she thought.

* * *

Luke lay face down in the snow, nearly unconscious. Slowly and cautiously he lifted his head to see… _Ben?_

He was barely visible through the blowing snow, it is hard to tell if the dead man was real or a hallucination.

"_Luke... Luke."_

"Ben?"

"_You and the Little Bird will go to the Dagobah system."_ Ben instructed.

Luke was confused by this order. "Dagobah system?"

"_There you will learn from Yoda,"_ Ben explained. _"a Jedi Master who instructed me."_

Luke stretched out his arm. "Ben!"

"_Relax, young Jedi." _Luke heard the voice from earlier. _"Remember to take the Silver Girl with you."_

The image of Ben faded, and the voice disappeared, revealing a tauntaun rider approaching from the horizon.

Luke groaned in agony. "Ben... Ben."

Luke's head dropped into the snow as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Han pulled up and leaped off his tauntaun. He towards Luke, holding him in his arms. Han's tauntaun lets out a low, pitiful bellow. But Han's concern was with Luke, and he shook him urgently.

"Luke! Luke! Don't do this, Luke. Come on, give me a sign here."

When Luke didn't respond, Han started frantically rubbing and slapping Luke's face. As he started to lift him, Han heared a rasping sound behind him. He turned around, just in time to see his tauntaun stagger and then fall over into the snow.

Han carries Luke to the dead creature. "Not much time."

He pushed Luke against the belly of the dead tauntaun.

"Ben… Ben..."

Han was thrilled that he hadn't lost Luke yet. "Hang on, kid."

"Dagobah system…"

Han took Luke's lightsaber and ignited the blue blade, cutting open the tauntaun's stomach. He tossed the steaming innards into the snow, then continued to place Luke inside the carcass.

"Whew..." Han reeled from the odor.

"Dagobah..."

"This may smell bad, kid..."

Luke continued to moan. "Yoda..."

"...but it'll keep you warm... 'til I get the shelter built. Ooh... I thought they smelled  
bad on the outside!" Han exclaimed, before turning to Luke who was now inside the carcass. "And I don't understand how your missus fins them 'adorable'."

* * *

Hella radical. CHAPTER DONE. Thinking of re-naming this fanfic, because I have another name of my mind and it makes a bit more sense than the one it's called currently.

And if I finish ROJ, should I do prequels? To clear things up on Kat's birth and heritage or just leave it?

Anyway, I actually can't wait to start writing the parts with Dagobah. I AM GOING TO BE SO EVIL HEEHEHEHEHEH.

Expect the unexpected on Dagobah. Hah. And when Luke goes to Bespin...

I'm gonna shut up before I squeal the spoilers.

- yoda-is-cool


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **negotiations with Russia; mission unsuccessful. Which country will willingly let me achieve my world domination just so I can purchase Star Wars?

_Laughing._

_It was all she could hear; his laughter. She cringed in fear as the man in black approached her._

"_You could hurt them. Let your anger destroy them!"_

_No._

"_Use your fear! Crush them under your feet!"_

_She couldn't. She can't let her fear and anger overcome her. She had to do this. She had to jump into the river._

"_Never." She wiped her tears and stood up. Her body ached and her bones cracked as she straightened her back and rolled her neck. "Not even my insanity will let me."_

_But it was then the man in black stood over the top of her and tilted his head back creating a ripple of laughter through the air._

"_Your insanity… is my creation."_

* * *

Kat opened her eyes and sat up in the bed, sweat dripping down her back and her body shaking.

She ran her hand through her damp hair and took deep, shaky breaths. "Not again," she muttered to herself.

She had these dreams often. Not every night, but they were becoming more frequent. Every time Kat would wake up in shock of her nightmare.

The scar on the back of her head burned, like every other time, along with the back of head throbbing.

She rubbed her eyes as her hands started to feel like they were burning again. Kat groaned as she blew on the imaginary flames of her hands.

This was not her best morning, as she soon remembered why Luke wasn't lying beside her. Usually, by now, he'd have his arms around her waist and muttering soothing words into her hair.

She clenched the sheets and buried her face into the blankets. "Crazy idiot," she muttered. "Dumb-blonde, stupid-faced idiot. Hsin'b ch'itnun'ah csohn ch'asebo." She silently cursed in Cheunh. "Vun'bicn, k'san'apo ch'acah."

"Kat!" somebody knocked on the quarter's door, causing Kat go into shock and tumble out of the bed.

"Blast it." She cursed again.

"You may want to let me in!"

She rolled her eyes and stood up, realising she may have bruised herself in her tumble. "Who in the name in the Sith is it?"

"Leia! Open up!"

"At least let me get _dressed _first!"

"You're not even dressed yet?"

"NO."

Leia should be used to Kat's habits by now…

"Are you even out of the bed?"

"Yes," she replied, rushing around the quarters to try find a pair of clean clothes. "You caused it." She threw her beige combat pants onto the bed.

"Really, Kat? After all this time I would expect you to-"

As much as Kat loved Leia as her friend, she sometimes really knew how to grind her gears.

"_Shut up! _I know!" she threw her black tank on over her head.

"Kat, you're incredibly rude sometimes. Just _hurry up! _They found Luke and Han!"

"THEY _WHAT?"_ Leia cringed as she heard a crash threw the door.

"Kat! Relax!"

"Don't you diddly darn tell me to relax, your Royal Highness of Pallista!" Kat threaded the laces of her black snow boots and placed her black snow jacket on. "I'm all fuzzily, jiggly now!"

Kat's weirdness was always something that got Leia. She couldn't really ever comprehend her strange words and sentences.

The door opened upwards and Kat ran straight past Leia, bumping her in the side, and ended up slipping her way down the halls like yesterday.

"Ok, they aren't back _yet," _Leia locked the door for Kat, seeing as she would have probably forgotten to do so herself.

* * *

Kat walked into the medical wing to find Han and Leia already on-looking the farmboy who was floating around in a bacta tank. She leaned against the doorway and let the calmness take over her body.

"You alright, kidette?" Han placed a hand on her shoulder. "Heard you were in a bit of shock yourself this morning."

Kat smiled and nodded. "I'm a lot better now that I see him with my own eyes." She itched around the implant on her forehead.

"Now that I think about it, you could have actually been pretty useful yourself out there," Han pointed to her left eye. "with that… thing… you have."

"_Now _you realise." Kat rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have been _entirely_ useless."

"As it turns out, no." Han grinned. "No, not at all, kidette."

* * *

Luke lay on his bed in the med wing, eyes closed and hands behind his head.

As it had turned out, he'd suffered from hypothermia and concussion. _Not every day that happens…_

He opened his eyes abruptly at the sound of an R2 astromech whizzing and screaming down the corridor outside. At first he thought it would have been Artoo, but when the door opened and an orange and white droid whizzed into the room and crash into the opposite wall, he confirmed it was indeed Seefor.

"Seefor?" the little astromech recovered and twirled his dome around, beeping in happiness as he wheeled himself over to Luke. "Where's Kat?"

As if right on cue, he heard a familiar screech from the hallway coming closer and closer.

Luke could only just see out the door from his angle, but he managed to catch a glimpse of the white hair blur past along with a long "ahhhhhhhhh" and a crash not long after.

A few moments later two hands reached around the door and pull her head into the room. "Hello sweetie." Her pony tail was messy and her eyes wide open. She talked as if she'd seen something that truly shocked her.

Luke smiled and raised an eyebrow at the sheer clumsiness of Kat Dravvaadas. "I don't think a day will pass when you won't have a bruise on your body."

Kat walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to Luke's head. "Only say that when you're not a patient in a med centre."

"Would you like to admit yourself into the med wing?"

"Yes please."

Kat felt Luke's body move over as he sat more upright. "Come here." He opened up his arms.

"Luke, you're weak and-"

"No. I'm fine." She felt him put his hands on her waist and lower her body into his chest and onto the bed. "Just a little sore."

Kat tried so hard to keep her mouth from blurting out something unnecessary.

He kissed the top of her head and traced circles with his index finger into her stomach. "You had another nightmare last night." He whispered.

"Aren't I meant to be the one worrying about you?" she tilted her head back to try catch a glimpse at his face.

"Maybe. But let me help you. You're shaken up."

"Shivat, Luke. You're getting too good at sensing my feelings."

"Not really, you're just being pretty obvious right now."

Kat shifted her body around so she nestled her head into Luke's shoulder and held him tightly with her arms.

"Ahhh," Luke wheezed. "Not so tight. Sore spot."

Kat frowned. "You said-"

"Shut up. I'm trying to be impressive here."

Kat squeezed her eyelids close and held back her laugh through her grin. "You idiot," she kissed his shoulder. "don't ever change."

The sequence of binary beeps next to them interrupted the young couple's small moment, causing Kat to jump slightly. "Kriff, Seefor," she sighed. "Shut down for two seconds!" she frowned as more beeps continued in reply. "Don't be rude, either."

Kat felt Luke's hand brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand remain on her jaw line. "You should watch your own language." He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger.

"Oh, Master Luke!" the sound of the pessimistic droid entered the room. The two both nearly jumped out of their skins causing Kat to fall out of Luke's embrace, off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh, no!" Threepio, immediately turned around as fast as he could and hurried out of the room. "I have no intentions of watching the human reproduction process! Artoo, turn around this instant!"

This time, it was time for both of the pair to blush.

"Threepio," Kat called out. "Come back in! Nothing is happening."

The golden droid gingerly walked back in. "Nothing?"

Kat stood up and leaned her hand on Seefor's dome. Luke and Kat both shook their heads at once. "Nothing." They said in unison.

"Oh, Mater Luke!" Threepio continued what he was saying before as Artoo wheeled into the room. "It's good to see you fully functional again!"

Artoo beeped in agreement.

"Artoo expresses his relief, also."

Kat heard a wookiee growl and turned to see that Han and Chewie had made their way to the med centre.

"Sorry, Chews," Kat shook her head. "Did you say 'Luke you're ok' or 'puke there's no pay'?"

"You're terrible." Han seemed disaponted at Kat's poor Shyriiwook, then turned to Luke. "How are you feeling, kid? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark."

Luke nodded towards him. "Thanks to you."

Han held up two fingers. "That's two you owe me, junior."

Han turned to Leia as she entered the room. He looked at her with a big, devilish grin.

"Well, your Worship," he started. "looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer."

Leia lifted her head up in her most defiant way possible. Kat made her way back to Luke and sat on the bed next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. "I had nothing to do with it." Leia explained. "General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield."

"That's a good story." Han crossed his arms. "I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

Kat placed a few credits into Luke's palm. "What's this for?" he frowned.

Kat winked in reply.

"I don't know where you get you delusions, laser brain."

Chewie was amused, laughing in his wookiee manner. Han turned to his best mate.

"Laugh it up, fuzz ball." He regarded humouredly. "But you didn't see us alone in the south passage," He walked over to Leia and placed an arm around her shoulders. "where she expressed her true feelings for me."

Leia flushed, her eyes darting around the room between Kat, Luke and Han.

"What?! Why, you stuck up... half-witted... scruffy-looking... nerf-herder!"

Han turned back around to Leia with a playful frown on his face "Who's scruffy-lookin'?" he said before turning towards the young couple in the room. "I must have hit her pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid? Kidette?"

Leia seemed vulnerable. Kat could feel what was on her mind, she knew what Leia had to do to get Han back.

So, for the fact that Han was being a nut-sack and the sake of the future, Kat stood up and placed a hand on Leia's shoulder.

"Do it," she whispered. "I'm not watching. Do it. I dare you."

Leia nodded and walked over to Luke's side. "Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet." She said to Han.

And with Kat's back turned towards them, Leia grabbed Luke's face and kissed him right in front of Han, leaving Luke dumbstruck and confused and Han immensely pissed.

Kat saw Leia walk out of the room and immediately turned around to see Luke's undeniable look of loss and uncertainty. When he saw Kat, his expression went to worry and panic.

All that Kat had to do to fix that was sit back down next to Luke, hold his head up to hers whip her most passionate, loving and longing short kiss.

When it was soon over, Luke just looked over at Han smugly and placed both his hands behind his head as, not one, but two women, had kissed him within a moment.

A muffled announcement came on over the speakers._ Probably something important… _Kat thought as she then chose to ignore it.

Han, Chewbacca, Artoo, Threepio and Seefor all decided it was time for them to leave as well.

"Take it easy." Han bid his farewell to Luke as he left.

Luke's gaze went up towards Kat as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kat asked as she ran a hand through his hair.

"You aren't going to headquarters?"

Kat snorted. "No."

Luke smiled and shook his head. "You're unbelievable." He said as he reached for the back of her head and brought it down to his to kiss her again.

She winked again as she moved her body so it hovered over his. "That's the motto, isn't it?" she said as their foreheads touched. She moved one of her hands to the newly formed scars on the side of his face.

"Kat…" he said softly.

"Don't worry about me." She put on her best smile for him. "I'm ok."

"You're still worried about you're nightmares." He kissed her softly. "Let me help you."

Kat was shocked at how Luke, in his state, managed to flip her over so he was on top so quickly.

"Luke," Kat voice went high as he dove his head into her neck. "Is this a good place for anything?"

"Hm," she felt him hum into her neck as he gently placed his lips on her neck's side, causing her to slightly shiver. "We've been in worse."

"Ok, I'll agree with thaaaahhh-" she felt Luke bite into her neck, lifting up her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

"Shhh, I'm not going far." He whispered into her neck which caused Kat to shut her eyes and let her head fall back in pure bliss. "Good. You're relaxing." He lifted his head and dropped a kiss onto her cheek, falling to his side but remained in an intimate position with his lover.

"Kat, how many different planets have you lived on?" he asked.

"Hang on," she held up her fingers. "Let me see…" she started counting her fingers and muttering different planets names as she went on. "Ord Mantell, Alderaan, Nar Shaddaa, Myrkr, Tatooine, Corell-"

"Wait, did I hear correctly, love?" Luke placed a finger to her mouth and smiled. "Tatooine? Where?"

Kat slightly panicked at Luke's new-found interest.

"Uhh…" Kat took a moment to remember. "Mos Espa, most of the time."

"Where else?"

"Anchorhead."

Luke frowned. "Funny. I never saw you."

"I wasn't there a lot… You grew up near Anchorhead?"

Luke shook his head. "Hang on, we're getting off subject." He took both of her hands in his. "Did you ever live on a planet called Dagobah?"

Kat shook her head immediately. "No."

"Ever heard of it?"

"No."

Luke sighed. "Right. No idea what to expect, then." He leaned his forehead against Kat's again. "Right. You're coming with me to a planet called Dagobah."

"Why?" Kat frowned. "A romantic vacation?"

"Yes," Luke played along. "We're going to a planet, which we've never even heard of, for some quality time."

"As beautiful as that would be," Kat smiled at the thought of literally just her and Luke, alone together on a distant planet. No interruptions, no missions, no Han and Leia arguments, just them. "Why are we actually going to this rock called Dagobah?"

"To find someone."

"Who?"

"A Jedi Master."

"They just don't stop popping up, do they?" Kat pretended to grimace. "They're like worms, aren't they? You just can't seem to get rid of 'em. First Ben, then my mother, then some random Jedi on-"

"Wait-" Luke placed his finger to Kat's lips again. "You're _mother?! _Have I missed something?!"

Kat's eyes widened as she realised. "Oh. No. But yeah. Sorry. I only found records yesterday when you were doing shivat before you went out with Han."

"Jedi _Master?!"_

"Kinda. Yeah."

Luke sat up, Kat doing the same then leaned against his shoulder. "Well, that's a little bit important."

"Yeah. Just a little…" Kat sighed. "Nadae'akanyla."

"What?"

"That was her name. Nadae'akanyla Dravvaadas."

Luke frowned. "Nadae…" he whispered.

"Luke?"

"_Nadae…" _he whispered again. _Sounds familiar…_

"Luke."

"Hm?"

"Something wrong?"

"Oh. No, nothing." He shook his head. "… don't you have somewhere to be?"

Kat sighed. "But I-"

"Kat," Luke said sternly. "You have a job, and you're good at it. Go do it and try not cause trouble."

Kat grudgingly stood up and walked to the door reluctantly.

"_Go," _Luke laughed as Kat stood at the door. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not allowed to."

Kat pointed at him as she backed out into the corridor. "You better keep that promise."

* * *

Rieekan looked up grimly from a console screen, signalling for Leia and Han to make their way over.

"Princess..." the General began to explain the new dilemma. "we have a visitor."

Leia could feel something bad coming on.

"We've picked up something outside the base in zone twelve, moving east."

"It's metal." One of the Senior Controllers commented.

"Then it couldn't be one of those creatures." Leia said, referring to the wampa that had attacked Luke.

"It could be a speeder, one of ours." Han suggested.

"No. Wait-" the Senior Controller interrupted. "there's something very weak coming through."

Everyone listened into the strange beeping that came through one of the transmitters.

"Sir, I am fluent in six million forms of communication." Threepio said. "This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code."

"I can confirm that to be an Imperial code." Lieutenant-Commander Dravvaadas strode into the room, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

Han turned around and pretended to be shocked. "Wow, Kat," he gasped. "this is the first time I've ever seen you walk into a room and not fall over and crash into something. Well done."

"I'll take that as an insult." Kat replied.

"Lieutenant-Commander Dravvaadas," General Rieekan turned towards her. "How can you be so sure?"

"I had a bad day," Kat explained. "You can go out and check it, but I'm pretty sure it's something from the Empire."

"It isn't friendly, whatever it is." Han said. "Come on, Chewie, let's check it out."

"Send Rouges Ten and Eleven to station three-eight." Rieekan commanded.

* * *

Leia, Rieekan and Kat listened to Han over the comlink.

"Afraid there's not much left." Han explained.

"What was it?" Leia asked.

"Droid of some kind." Han replied. "I didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self-destruct."

Leia broke the bad news of the day. "An Imperial probe droid."

"I knew it." Kat felt like cursing, but she knew better than to swear in front of Rieekan.

"It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here."

"We'd better start the evacuation." Rieekan said.

"Ah, running again." Kat smiled. "Love a good run."

* * *

I don't undertand. This chapter is my longest chapter, over 3000 words...

... _and literally nothing happens in it._

THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND THIS IS A ******* LONG CHAPTER AND TOOK FOREVER TO RIGHT. I DON'T GET IT.

Also, sorry about the name change. I know, it'll be confusing but from author's perspective it makes so much more sense than the last one.

Also, I made a new tumblr. Follow me, the url is .com and I need good blogs to follow also.

AND DAGOBAH SOON.

I AM GOING TO BE SO MEAN WITH THIS.

All I can say, really, is The Cave. Beware the Cave. NONE OF YOU WILL UNDERSTAND I HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS FROM THE START AND IT'S KILLING ME.

Ha. _Killing._

I shall shut my trap now.

- yoda-is-cool


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **the multiverse theory suggests that in a parallel universe I _am_ George Lucas and therefor created Star Wars so HAHAHAH.

Kat strode out into the main hanger, adjusting her pilot gloves and holding her helmet under her arm as she made her way to the _Millennium Falcon._

Of which Luke was already at.

"Chewie, take care of yourself, okay?" he patted his arm, which only triggered the wookiee to pull him in for a tight hug. When Kat stood next to Chewie, she was soon found with wookiee fur in her face.

"Ugh, I didn't mean this!" Kat groaned as she turned her face towards Luke. "I never asked for this!"

Luke grinned at the frown on Kat's face.

"Don't mock me."

"Sorry."

Kat rolled her eyes as Chewbacca finally let the pair go.

"Hi, kid, kidette," Han waved from the top of his ship before turning to a repair droid. "There's got to be a reason for it! Check it at the other end. Wait a second…" the smuggler turned back to Luke. "You all right?"

"Yeah." Luke replied with a smile.

"Be careful." He then pointed towards Kat. "Especially you."

"Aye aye, Captain Solo." Kat gave Han a two-fingered salute.

"You too." Luke said.

"Beware of your missus out there," Han warned Luke. "I think she's gone mad."

"Han Solo," Kat stepped forward holding up one finger. "If you value your continuing existence in this Galaxy, then I suggest you keep one thing on your mind;"

Han and Luke both thought she was about to say something completely different to what she actually said. Then again, this is Kat Dravvaadas.

"I am most definitely a Madwoman about to go into battle and most likely not-die," her eyebrows then arched into her forehead. "It's possible that I'll bang my head getting into the speeder or falling out of it mid-air, mid-battle. Actually, quite possible to be blown to smithereens by the Imps, well, not really. They want me alive," she pointed out. "But I won't die."

"Right, because being blown to smithereens _isn't _a form of dying." Han stated.

"Correct," Kat held up her finger again. "Because being blown to smithereens, I guess, has a sort of _fun _aspect to it."

Han had never looked so confused and concerened in his life. "Luke, you really should watch her."

"I can only try." Luke grabbed Kat's hand and started making their way towards the snowspeeders.

As they made their way to the snowspeeders, Luke shifted his grasp to Kat's forearm arm, stopping her in her path.

"Yes?" she tilted her head to its side as she turned on her heels to face Luke.

Luke raised his eyebrow. "Is there a possible chance I get to say goodbye to you?"

"Saying goodbye is always part of the plan." She poked his shoulder. "Or at least I pretend it is. Be careful out there. Those imps- they're after you. And me."

"Who else?" Luke's sly smile indicated to Kat about his sense of recklessness. And as much as she was afraid to admit it, she was too… not quite to the Commander's extent, though. Although this was an argument that would obviously cause some debate if Luke were to hear Kat say that.

Kat's uncle, V'kala, of whom was now confirmed as the brother of Nadae, had raised her in such a way that she was taught to be unafraid and not-reckless. Kat had remained that way, although she found herself challenging the differences between the two at certain times.

Such times included a certain trip to Coruscant, not so long ago.

Kat, "growing up", had also noticed Ben Kenobi had an impact on how she thought. It was him, indeed, that Kat had learnt to use the force properly with.

Meanwhile V'kala, instead of telling her to ignore her emotions like Ben had instructed, taught her to control them instead.

Naturally, this brought conflict within Kat's mind. In the end, she had wound up learning 'control', because at times she just couldn't help _but feel._

Although much her teenage-hood had ignored this.

Even now, sometimes she'd lose some control. She'd get lost in a deep passion of loyalty, love or sadness on rare occasions. Even Luke could see that. _It was always in her eyes…_

Kat, feeling a small part of that passion for Luke's recklessness, let her lover's hand caress her cheek and pull her slightly closer.

"You're being awfully quiet today, love." Luke whispered as he leaned down to let their foreheads touch.

"Ah, you're welcome to take advantage of that."

"How far?"

"You're learning."

Luke's face burned red and became hotter than the hottest star in the Galaxy. "Don't make me blush _now." _He said as Kat lifted her head slightly so she could kiss him.

"You're so lovely when you're nervous," she kissed him a second time. "And one more thing…"

"Mhm, what?" now it was Luke's turn to kiss Kat.

"Get a haircut." She whispered, then ran away before Luke could say anything.

* * *

Kat ran over quickly to a group of pilots surrounding Princess Leia for the rundown.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship." She explained. "The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports."

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" Hobbie, a fellow pilot, asked with little faith.

"The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path." Leia went on with little regard to Hobbie's question. "When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?"

All the pilots agreed to the plan.

"Good luck."

"Okay. Everyone to your stations." Major Derlin instructed. "Let's go!"

* * *

Kat walked down though the hanger towards the snowspeeder she, as it turned out, _wouldn't _be piloting. Instead, she'd be sitting in the gunner's seat, mainly because of her, slightly malfunctioning, left eye.

Kat also just happened to be sharing the snowspeeder with none other than the…

"Ey, Wedge-O!"

"Get in the speeder."

"Ok."

Wedge Antilles: the very kid who would be piloting Kat around as she shot pointlessly at whatever surprise the Imperials had in store for them.

Kat leaned against the snowspeeder as Wedge made final adjustments.

"So tell me," Wedge came around and stood next to Kat. "how is the infamous Commander Skywalker?"

"Skywalker?" Kat turned her head towards Wedge and raised an eyebrow. "he appears to be better than what he has been."

"Ah yes," Wedge tilted his head back. "You, Lieutenant-Commander, of all people should know."

"Are you trying to get me to call Luke by his formal title again?"

"Possibly."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Has never happened, and it never will. The one thing I will not allow the Force to decide."

Wedge let out a laugh. "Of course, of course, Lieutenant-Commander Dravvaadas."

"Corellian, young-male antics." Kat shook her head.

"Wait," Wedge's mind went to something completely different. "Where _are _you from?"

"Uhh," Kat was not going to say Naboo, even though that was what the computer had defaulted to on her records. "You know Ord Mantell?"

"Yeah?"

"Not there." She said as the announcement that they were waiting for was played over a loudspeaker.

"The first transport is away." Was played around the large hanger, and pilots fist-pumped the air, jumped up and down, while Kat and Wedge shared a high-five.

"Ready, Lieutenant-Commander?"

"No, but that's how it all sort of started really." Kat said before she used the Force to jump into the gunner's seat. "Let's riot this, Antilles." She placed the helmet on her head as the compartment closed.

* * *

"All right, boys, keep tight now." Kat and Wedge heard through the commlink as the headed into battle.

"Please tell me it's not Imperial walkers," Kat tilted her head. "'cause they're just painful to bring down."

"Do you never pay attention to anything?" Wedge remarked. "Of course it's gonna be Imperial walkers!"

"I pay attention," Kat stated. "Naps just happen to come in at inconvenient times, that's all."

"Attack pattern delta. Go now!" they heard Luke's commands over the commlink again.

"Please tell me you know what you're doing." Wedge prayed.

"In all honesty, Wedge, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing and when I'm doing it, and it's been like that my entire life," Kat admitted as Wedge mentally stabbed himself in the eye. "but it's oddly how I keep accidently doing things correctly."

Wedge was petrified.

"All right, I'm coming in." they heard the commlink buzz again as Wedge began weaving his way through the walker's legs. "Hobbie, you still with me?"

"Ey! Hobbie!" Kat couldn't contain herself.

"Lieutenant-Commander Dravvaadas, I suggest you- oh." Luke spoke formally over the commlink, before the communications went silent. Kat could imagine the innocence from his face disappear, a hand cover his mouth and eyes widening so wide you could see the blood veins.

She could tell that now, finally, during a battle in the snow, he had finally realised his mistake.

The Rogue's shot their blasters at the walkers as they flew in and around, out and about.

"That armour's too strong for blasters." Luke spoke over the commlink again.

"Captain Obvious spoke again…" Kat muttered to herself as Wedge piloted them away from the walkers.

"Rouge Group, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It might be our only chance of stopping them."

"You heard you're Commander," Wedge slyly smiled. "You're at the gunner's controls."

"Yep, yep, yep." Kat nodded. "Try make it easy, at least."

"I'll try not to."

"Thanks."

Kat began setting up the harpoon controls as heavy firepower blasted past them, even knocking a few other speeders down to the ground in flames.

"Rouge Three?" Luke, the Rogue Leader, attempted to communicate on the commlink again.

"Copy, Rouge Leader."

"Wedge, I've lost my gunner." He explained. "You'll have to make this shot. I'll cover for you. Set your harpoon. Follow me on the next pass."

"Already done on the harpoon, love." Kat shouted so her voice would carry through into the commlink.

"Coming around, Rouge Leader." Wedge started steering towards the Rogue Leader's speeder and eventually came upon an Imperial walker.

"Activate harpoon." Wedge commanded to Kat.

Kat shut her eyes for a moment, focusing on the harpoon and where it would attach to, before reaching for the firing switch and activating the harpoon. It flashed out, and speed towards the receding legs of the walker and attaching itself to it.

"Good shot, Dravvaadas." Wedge commented.

Kat cracked her neck. "I like to think so."

Wedge began to circle around the gigantic walker, in hope that the walker would trip over itself.

"One more pass."

"It's coming around. Once more." Kat encouraged. "One more."

Wedge swung the speeder between the legs of the giant walker.

"Cable out!" Kat cried. "Let her go!"

"Detach cable."

Kat pressed a button causing its release.

"Cable detached." Kat sighed in relief.

Kat watched on as the walker fell over the ropes and down into the snow.

"Whooha! That got him! Great shot, Kat." Wedge seemed ecstatic as he spoke into the commlink. "We did it!"

Kat held out her hand behind her for Wedge to high five.

"Teamwork at its finest." She concluded.

"I see it, Wedge. Good work." Luke replied. "Tell Kat she was fantastic."

"Tell the idiot I can hear him." Kat leaned back.

"He just disconnected."

"Well isn't that dandy."

"We should head for the rendezvous point."

"Well, I'm not the pilot. Why tell me?"

"Because you apparently have to have a say in this since you're actually higher in rank than me."

"Bah," Kat waved her hand. "Ranks, hierarchies, all bantha shivat. You're all walking and talking slabs of flesh, equipped with a unique brain each." She admitted. "I do love banthas…"

As Wedge started to steer the snowspeeder towards the rendezvous point, the craft shook and Kat looked out her window to see they'd been hit, though not bad.

"Not again." Kat grumbled. "Will we make it?"

"I hope."

It wasn't long before they heard Commander Skywalker over the commlink again.

"Hobbie, I've been hit!"

"What?!" Kat shifted in her seat.

"Kat, stay calm." Wedge told her. "He'll be alright. He's been through worse- oh blast it."

"What?"

"You don't mind walking in the snow for a while, do you?"

Emergency lights started to flash around the cockpit, signalling their hit had taken its toll.

By this point they were a relatively safe distance from the battle, and not for from the rendezvous point. Kat slumped her shoulders and even started unbuckling herself.

"Land as close as you can."

* * *

Kat trudged through the snow with Wedge as they finally reached the rendezvous point.

"'Tis been good, Antilles." She held out her hand for Wedge to shake as the came across the X-Wings.

"As for me, Dravvaadas." He shook her hand and made his way to his own X-Wing.

She stumbled along to her own ship. "Seefor!" she called out to the astromech at the top. "Get the ship ready. Don't take off yet. We need to wait for Luke." She turned around to face the battle. "Wherever he is." She trudged slightly away from her X-Wing.

It wasn't long before she could feel a familiar Force come nearer and nearer. "Luke!" she called out as they stumbled across each other.

"Kat…" he approached her and then held her as if it were for dear life.

Kat turned around and removed herself from Luke's embrace to see a ship making a last minute escape.

"Han could have been a little faster…" she commented.

"You could be a little faster getting out of bed in the morning." Luke shot back at her. "Come on, we need to go."

They made their way back to the X-Wings, with Kat falling over into the snow a number of times and Luke having to help her back up.

"Artoo! Get her ready for take-off."

"Seefor… what Luke just said."

Kat, using the Force, jumped into the cockpit and continued pressing buttons to get the ship ready for take-off.

"Hold on, Seefor. Wait for Luke, he knows where we're going." She looked out the window to see he had only just gotten into his X-Wing. "You-could-be-faster-getting-out-of-bed-in-the-morning my arse."

She pressed a few buttons before taking off, following Luke's X-Wing to find the strange and unheard-of Dagobah system.

* * *

"I really don't know, Seefor." Kat replied to the translations on her screen. "This was Luke's idea. I don't know how civilised this Dagobah rock really is… of course he's crazy. I just happen to be worse… no, no, no, no, no. We won't be meeting up with the Rebels this time. Wait, hold up…"

Kat flicked a few switches before opening up her commlink channel.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" he replied almost immediately.

"If I am correct," Kat squinted out her window. "You're flying on manual."

"And?"

"It disturbs me greatly."

"How so?"

"Because you could just let Artoo pilot the tin-can."

"I won't even start."

Kat stretched out her arms and felt the bones in her back crack. "So what of this Yoda?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What's he like? How do we find him?"

She heard a few moments of silence of the commlink. "I don't know." He finally admitted. "I think we'll just have to do what you do and hope for the best."

* * *

*me trying to find out what Kat actually looks like on google images* "Right, her skin isn't _that _pale... no, she isn't a pixie... no, she isn't a scene kid either... I don't think she's shaved half her head... no, she probably isn't covered in tattoos... ahh yes. Gerard Way. Perfect."

Help me. The only thing I really know about Kat's looks are white hair, fairly tan skin, green eyes and tiny in height. I don't know how, but please _HELP ME._

Also, learned from an old friend that when you're writing a character you should place them in AU's so you get to know them better... I accidentally placed Kat in Hogwarts. If it helps, she's a Ravenclaw. With a hint of Huffplepuff.

- yoda-is-cool


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER: **the multiverse theory also suggests that in another number of universes I _am _Luke. Or Kat. Or Threepio even.

"Yeah, that's Dagobah, Artoo... looks a little grim doesn't it..." Luke glared ahead at the planet he was now approaching. Artoo beeped his reply. "... No, I'm not gonna change my mind about this. I'm not picking up any cities or technology..." he took a look at his scanners. "... Massive life form readings, though."

"I don't like this, Luke." His commlink buzzed. "Neither does Seefor. I have a funny feeling tickling me… something elusive."

"Don't worry," Luke started to prepare for his landing. "If I lose you just make sure to look for someone called Yoda."

He could imagine Kat all confused with that frown prying on her forehead. "Well, I'm blaming you if I die."

Now it was Luke's turn to roll his eyes.

Artoo's beeping was translated onto Luke's screen. "There's something alive down there." He replied. "... Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids. Will you take it easy?... I guess I imagined a landing beacon. We'll just have to go in and see what happens… Don't worry!"

"Here goes everything…" he heard Kat over the commlink as he watched her ship enter the atmosphere first.

Luke had to be careful. It was difficult steering the ship through the atmosphere or the strange, new planet. He had difficulty seeing where he was going through the clouds and panicked at the alarm sounding, which also caused Artoo to beep and whistle frantically.

"I know, I know! All the scopes are dead! I can't see a thing!" he told the droid. "Hang on, I'm going to start the landing cycle. Let's just hope there's something underneath us…"

The sound of the retro rockets were deafening to Luke. Artoo's whistling could barely be heard. Cracking sounds could be heard as the X-Wing descended through the trees, and a sudden halt jolted the ship, water surrounding Luke and Artoo.

Luke took a breath of relief as he realised he hadn't died.

Artoo let out a rattled little beep which showed up on the translation screen.

"Yeah, I'm all right." He replied. "You still in one piece?... Good." He pressed the button to his commlink. "Kat? Kat, are you ok? Are you safe?" his heart skipped a beat when there was no reply and only a small buzz. He prayed to the Maker that only her communications had been knocked out, or his, and nothing more.

"Come on, I think we're sinking." He pulled a switch making his canopy open.

Luke stepped out of the X-Wing and surveyed the area. It was murky and muddy, the mist made it hard to see and huge, twisted trees, vines and bats were everywhere. It had felt like he was in some sort of hostile fantasy land.

Artoo let out a few short beeps, then wheeled himself forward, somewhat losing his balance and disappearing with a splash into the water along the way.

"Artoo!" Luke cried out. He panicked again as he frantically scanned the surface of the water until a small blue and white periscope popped up.

"Artoo," Luke scolded as Artoo looked up at him. "That way." He pointed towards the shore. The periscope turned in that direction and headed for the edge of the swamp.

Luke, on his way to the shore, felt a warming feeling within his stomach. He smiled at how he could feel that he hadn't actually lost Kat.

He could _feel _her life Force. She was alive, somewhere, but obviously not nearby.

Behind Artoo, an ominous black creature made its way to its next prey, in the hopes of getting a catch.

Whatever it was, it swam up behind Artoo and dived, creating a loud clunk and Artoo had disappeared. "Artoo!" this time loom took out his blaster pistol, not daring to shoot, just in case.

A few bubbles began to appear, and before long Artoo was shot out of the water, screaming as he was flung into the nearby foliage.

"Artoo?" Luke ran up to him. "Are you alright? Come on…" he hauled Artoo back upright as he beeped his response.

"If you said coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you."

Luke shivered slightly, feeling that the cold was starting to get to him and sat down next to the astromech.

"Oh, Artoo, what are we doing here?" Luke started to complain. "I dunno, it's like, something out of a dream or…" he started to clean the muck of the droid. "or maybe I'm just going crazy. I need Kat, wherever she landed."

Just as Luke had said that, Artoo spurt out mud and muck from his dome, as if confirming that something madder than him existed.

* * *

Luke had set up a camp near the swamp here his X-Wing was slowly sinking. He'd magaed to rig a transfer cable between his starfighter and the camp so he could charge R2-D2.

Luke no longer had his flight jumpsuit on, wearing an explorer jacket and hiking pants instead.

"You ready for some power?" he asked the little droid, which replied with many fast beeps.

He plugged the power cable into Artoo, then sat down on a supply container starting off on his rations pack.

"Now all I have to do is find this Yoda... if he even exists." He frowned. "But we need to find Kat and Seefor first. I'm fairly sure they're safe. Kat can survive on her own… I think." He grimaced at his ill-tasting food.

"This seems like a strange place to find a Jedi Master. Gives me the creeps." He took a bite into his food. "Still… There's something familiar about this place. I feel like..."

"Feel like what?"

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin as he reached for his blaster, turned around to see a tiny creature sitting behind him.

"Ah!" the little thing shielded himself with his arms.

"Like we're being watched." Luke concluded.

"Away put your weapon! I mean you no harm!" he spoke in the most peculiar voice.

The little, old… thing… was no more than two feet tall. When he moved his arm, Luke could see the old, glistening eyes of the creature, giving away a hint of mischief.

After some hesitation, Luke put away his blaster.

"I am wondering; why are you here?" the green creature tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm looking for someone." Luke cautiously said.

"Looking?! Found someone, I'd say, you have. Hmm?"

Luke tried his hardest not to laugh. "Yeah..."

"Help you, I can. Yes, yes."

"I'm looking for a great warrior."

"Great warrior?" the creature shook his head. "Wars make one not great!" he laughed in the strangest way as he used his stick to help him walk into Luke's camp.

"Get away from there…" Luke realised the situation he was in now as the little man picked up his food and started eating away.

"Hey, that's my dinner!" Luke took the container away from him before he could eat anymore.

"Peewh! How you get so big, eating food of this kind?"

"Listen, friend, we didn't mean to land here, and if I could get my fighter out of this puddle would," he took one look at the ration bar the creature took a bite out of and tossed it away. "but I can't. And I have no idea where Kat is, so..."

"Can't get your ship out? Lost your prancing cat, have you? Aww…"

"No, Kat's my- hey!" he turned around to see the crazy little man on top of a table digging through his supplies.

"Gimme that!" Luke managed to snatch an important power device before it was thrown to the ground. "Hey, you could have broken this…"

"Bah!" the nameless creature chucked away something else.

"Aw, you're making mess." Luke slung his shoulders low as the green creature found his new prized possession, shining the power lamp in his eye and claiming it his own.

"Give me that…"

"Mine!" the creature held it away from Luke. "Or I will help you not."

"I don't want your help." Luke grumpily explained. "I want my lamp back. I'll need it out of this slimy mudhole."

Artoo started extending one of his arms to reclaim the lamp.

"Mudhole? Slimy?" the creature sounded offended. "My home, this is!"

Artoo grabbed hold of the lamp, causing the two little figures to immediately engage in a tug-of-war over it.

The creature grabbed his stick off the table and started whacking Artoo with it. "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Artoo, let him have it." Luke gave in. _If Kat were watching this…_

"Mine! Mine!"

"Artoo!"

The droid retracted, letting the creature have things his way. The little green man whacked Artoo one last time for safe measure.

"Now get out of here, little fella, we've got things to do."

"No, no! I'll stay and help you find your friend, and you're rogue cat, I will!"

Luke was fed up by this stage. "I'm not looking for a friend. I'm looking for a Jedi Master." He sighed. "And Kat is a person, I lost her on my way down."

"Oh, a Jedi Master." The creature's eyes widened. "Yoda. You seek Yoda."

Luke was surprised by the creature's knowledge. "You know him?"

"Take you to him, I will." He promised. "But now, we must eat." He started walking away. "Good food, I have. Come, come."

Luke stood up, scratching his head. "But… I need to find Kat before I get to Yoda."

The little man turned around to face Luke again. "Your prowling cat, come now, she will." He smiled.

"What?"

"Listen! Do you not hear?"

Sure enough, he could hear something faint, and before long, he could identify cries of his mad girlfriend rampaging through the wilderness.

Before he could comprehend, Kat was running around berserk, both blasters in her hands and randomly shooting at something, along with Seefor screeching behind her.

Kat did start running towards Luke, but halfway through the process tripped over a root and slammed her face into the ground.

She still wore her pilot suit, but it wasn't done up entirely and was hanging at her hips. It was just as well the tank top she was wearing was black.

"Kat!" Luke ran over to her and picked her up in his arms, letting her back rest against his chest and head slightly droop over his shoulder.

"Don't investigate that way." She pointed in the direction of where she came running from. "Some very not-nice things in that general direction."

Luke frowned. "Such as?"

Kat pursed her lips and swallowed hard. "Oh, you know… great big monster-thing. Yeah. Very big. Very scary."

Luke arched an eyebrow.

Kat looked away from Luke, suddenly speaking very fast. "Isawaspideranditwashuge." She shut her eyes tight.

Like sighed and ran a hand over her body, making sure she hadn't injured herself in her, yet another, tumble.

"Are you ok?"

"Everything hurts, so normal."

Luke shook his head as he kissed the tip of her head. She could face anything in the Galaxy with no fear and a straight face, but when it came to spiders, she would run away as fast as her little legs would take her.

Kat sat up by herself, and got her first glimpse at the little green creature who was staring at her wide eyed.

He came up to her. "Silver Girl," he spoke to her. "Heehee. Fly the galaxy, you shall. Help the Young Bloods, you will."

Kat squinted at the funny thing. "Are you _mocking _my hair?"

"Mock you?" he asked rhetorically. "Never. Never should one mock the Silver Girl."

"Well that, I have to say, is a first."

"Move quickly, we should," he said, already moving away. "Even the Shadow must eat as well." He laughed again.

Luke grabbed Kat under the arms and helped her up. "Well, he certainly mocked me a lot."

"I like him."

Luke looked down at Kat with yet another frown, shook his head, and gave her a small, but need, kiss on the lips.

"Where's your ship? Is it ok?"

Kat nervously scratched her head.

"Perhaps later." She suggested before running off to join the strange green man.

* * *

Ok, short boring chapter. I know. But I am _soooooooooooooo_ excited for the next chapter I really can't wait because we're gettin closer to EVERYTHING! But I don't know whether to actually write the big thing that happens in this fic or let it remain mystery.

BUT SO MUCH TO REVEAL JUST ON DAGOBAH OHMYGOD.

I should get back to my essay.

I also think I've lost it a bit; one paragraph is about the Daleks.

- yoda-is-cool


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **the multiverse theory also suggests that I am also your father in an alternate universe.

It started to rain again.

Artoo and Seefor waited for their masters outside the hut. Artoo even elevated himself slightly so he could take a look inside and listen to all the commotion. Seefor found himself wanting to do the same thing, and this led to the jumbled beeping coming from outside the creature's hut.

Luke had struggled getting into the hut, while Kat's small height had helped her immensely.

"Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now." Luke crawled through the hut to see Kat had zoned herself out from the words Luke and the strange, little man exchanged and decided to acquaint herself with a new found friend.

"Well, aren't you just adorable," she let a green snake wrap itself around her arm and crawl to her neck. "Hello, cutie pie!" she scratched its neck.

"Patience!" a voice came from another room. "For the Jedi it is time to eat as well. Eat, eat! Hot. Good food, hm?"

Kat gave her classic lop-sided smile as Luke looked at her as she fearlessly stroked the snake's small head.

_She could let the most venomous snakes cover her body, but won't go near a baby spider. _He shook his head as he crawled with difficulty to the pot of steaming rootleaf stew. Having served himself some, he ate a mouthful and pulled a face of disgust.

"How far away is Yoda?" he asked. "Will it take us long to get there?"

"Not far. Yoda not far." He replied. "Patience. Soon you will be with him. Why wish you become Jedi? Hm?"

"Mostly because of my father, I guess."

"Am I here because of my mother?"

Luke shrugged as he continued eating the not-so-pleasant concoction. "I'd say yes."

"Ah, your father." The little man contemplated. "Powerful Jedi was he, powerful Jedi, mmm." He turned to face the young Force-wielded girl in the room. "And your mother, Nadae," he started. "Great Master Jedi, she was, hmm. Powerful, wise… great with control. With a gifted tongue, also."

This caused Kat's attention to avert from the snake to the creature, her mouth gaped open slightly at the fact that this little man knew about her mother.

_Now hold on a diddly darn minute…_

"Oh, come on. How could you know my father?" Luke questioned. "You don't even know who I am. Oh, I don't know what I'm doing here! We're wasting our time!"

"Luke…" Kat whispered as her wide eyes glared at the little man.

He turned around, shaking his head. "I cannot teach him; the boy has no patience."

"He will learn patience." A fourth voice spoke, echoing around making Kat turn her head to see if she had actually heard him.

"Ben…"

"Hmmm. Much anger in him, like his father."

"Was I any different when you taught me?"

"Hah. He is not ready."

Luke looked on in disbelief. "Yoda?"

The old Jedi Master turned around, stood up straight and stared on at Luke.

"Why, you little… wizard." Kat finally found the conscience to speak again.

"Yoda! I am ready. I... Ben! I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him I'm read-"

Luke attempted to stand up, but hit his head on the roof on the way, causing Kat to bury her face in her hand and try to stifle a laugh.

"Ready, are you? What know you of ready? Yoda exclaimed. "For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained! A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind!

"This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away... to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. What he was doing." He tapped his stick. "Hmph. Adventure. Heh! Excitement. Heh! A Jedi craves not these things." He said before pointing at Luke. "You are reckless!"

Luke knew this to be true. Kat scratched the back of her head where her scar was starting to burn.

"So was I, if you'll remember."

Kat was overwhelmed at the fact that Ben was talking to them. At first, she thought it to be a hallucination.

"He is too old. Yes, too old to begin the training."

"But I've learned so much." Luke argued.

Yoda sighed, giving in and accepted the fact he would train Luke Skywalker.

"Will he finished what he begins?"

"I won't fail you- I'm not afraid." Luke boldly stated.

"Oh, you will be," Yoda leaned forward as he warned Luke. "You will be."

Next, Yoda slowly turned his head towards the stowaway, and gave her a small grin. "Something of yours, I have. Yes, yes." He turned and walked over to a shelf, pulling out a wooden box which rattled when he picked it up.

Kat's curiosity took over her as she removed the snake from her arm and took the box from Yoda. "Well, what do I expect? One of those practical joke box's you get from kid's shops, I suppose."

Yoda shook his head in disbelief. "Much alike your mother, you are. And your father." When he lifted his head she could see that the old Jedi was indeed smiling. Though Kat somewhat _dare _not ask about her father. "Witty, you are. A babbler. Though your mother, gifted with language like you, control over her tongue, she had. Eh, Silver Girl?"

Kat could feel the scar burning more than ever.

"Something your mother left. Your lightness to guide you, it is. Use it well, as it will serve you."

Kat marked his words as she traced a finger around the box, before finally clicking it open. Inside, she saw electronic parts, power converters, a beaded necklace along with leathers and animal teeth, and in particular, a small crystal within a smaller box.

It took a while for Kat to understand. She took a deep breath in as she realised she had a mission in the Galaxy, something that was so needed, that the Force kept her alive. She was to become a Jedi for some reason…

… but _why?_

_What was Kat Dravvaadas to do in a world which just backstabbed her throughout her life?_

"These are parts to build a lightsaber with," she stated. This fact slightly scared her, for the simple memories of Luke letting her wield his blue lightsaber and nearly slicing her own head off each time. "I don't know what my mother was thinking, but I don't think this is a wise decision."

For the first time in her life, Kat Dravvaadas was backing away. _To place a lightsaber in my hands…_

"Silver Girl," Yoda said before she could say anything more. "Dark is your past. Craft this sword, guide you it will, through the darker times to come."

"But-"

"No buts!" Yoda tapped his stick to the ground. "Your destiny this is! Alive, the Force has kept you, dare you try extinguish that flame again, now and here?

"No! Give up, Silver Girl? Never! The dreaded thoughts, never you will let them plague your mind again! Forward, you will go. Learn, you shall. Mistakes you will make. Dark hours, lay ahead in your path they do. Do what you have done, and persevere!

"A Jedi, you are. But, a unique mind we all own. A whole new world, inside each head! Many beings, understand this they do not, but you, Silver Girl, should know this of all creatures! Save those who are like the girl you were! Only through becoming a Jedi, you shall achieve this."

Kat remained silent as Yoda silently walked up to her. "Extraordinarily strong with the Force, you are. Rid of that existence? Not let the seed grow? A waste that would be." He looked up at the girl whose green eyes were softer than ever. "But now," he held up one finger. "Eat, you must. For even those of your size must eat descent as well!"

* * *

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Short chapter, I know. But important from my point of view. GOT SO MUCH TO REVEAL ON DAGOBAH AND I FEEL SO EVIL FOR ONE OF THEM! THE CAVE SCENE IS ALL PLANNED OUT IN MY HEAD AND I REALLY JUST CAN'T WAIT!

And on another, completely irrelevant topic, how the hell is physics my best subject?

Also, may not post a lot during the next few weeks. Exams coming up which I probably should start studying for.

So, back-to-topic question; what will Kat see in the cave? I really want to see what everyone else thinks. So spoilers; she does go down in there.

- yoda-is-cool


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(HOW HAVE I NOT CRASHED INTO A CACTUS AND GIVEN UP YET? THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN BY NOW!)

**DISCLAIMER: **ok… time for plan B for my world domination. Sadly, that's still to be thought of. Any ideas?

"_Cahira!"_

_The rain fell as the White Shadow stepped into the room, with all lights shining on her._

"_Oh, Cahira! Welcome home!"_

_She most certainly did not feel at home. Darkness and elusiveness swirled around her in a calming manner, running through her body as if she were part of it her entire life._

"… _alchemy. Something a Dark Lord can learn over time. This is where…"_

_She didn't want to believe these words. She had to run as far as she could; avert her betraying thoughts from this madness._

_But somehow, this darkness was a part of her; buried deep down and waiting to be sparked to life._

_This wasn't right._

_And yet, somehow it was. Somehow she was meant to be of this nature._

_Some sacrifices would have to be made._

_She could either give in or use it to an advantage. There was no ridding of the demons behind her eyes._

"_Have it all, Cahira!"_

_Have all this? To place that power in her hands?_

_Never._

* * *

"Kat."

Her body shifted as she nestled into his body even more. "Never… never…"

"Kat!"

Kat gripped onto his shirt in her slumber. "How about no…?"

"_Kat!"_

She snorted as she jolted awake. "Krispo ma hosta floota schutta!"

She felt the strong arms wrap around her body and squeeze her closer. "Just a dream, love," Luke combed his fingers through the tangled white hair. "Just a dream."

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be comforted in the warm embrace of the confined space of the sleeping sack they shared, because as Luke had whined the night before, Dagobah was extremely cold at night.

_Boulderdash. _Kat had thought.

"This one was different." She whispered. _The laughing man called me by a name._

"Well, you haven't actually told me what happens in these dreams." Luke kissed her forehead. "And I have a vague idea that you're not going to be telling me anytime soon. Don't feel pressured."

Kat rolled onto her back and took in the surroundings. They had set up a tarpaulin next the Kat's X-Wing, which hadn't had all that much damage compared to Luke's. He was shocked that Kat's was in a better condition than his. As Kat had attempted to explain, only a few things needed fixing, including what she called 'the things that spark in your face and nearly kill you'.

"You know what this planet is missing?"

"What?"

"Banthas. Where are the banthas?" she shook her head. "I love a bantha."

Luke's eyebrows formed a knot as he stared down at his lover with great curiosity.

"I… I don't… wha-?" he rubbed his forehead. "I-I'm in _love _with you." He said in disbelief.

"You must be pleased that I feel the same way." She kissed his cheek and crawled out of the sleeping sack.

* * *

"Remember what Yoda said, if you had even listened."

"I listened this time, Luke!" Kat said as she held Luke's lightsaber in her hand and now dressed in a black tank and tan travel pants similar to Luke's. "I don't get it. What does he mean 'the sword, tame you it will, not you tame it'. Boulderdash, if you ask me."

"Well, I don't know either. Here, I'll help." He said as he came up behind her and placed his hands over hers and held grip to the lightsaber.

"Now when have we been like this before?"

"_Kat!"_

She laughed as she tilted her head back against his shoulder, knowing how red his face would be. "But in all seriousness, Luke-"

"Since when have you _ever _been serious?"

"Since the day I accidently carved out a door back at Hoth with this thing." Kat referred to one of the few times Luke had placed his lightsaber in the care of his clumsy girlfriend.

"Ah yes, how could I forget?"

"I'm saying that sparring is probably _not _the wisest thing for me to be doing-"

"Kat, remember what Yoda said?" he asked. "Not allowing yourself to train to be a Jedi would be a waste. And from what it seems, you've already mastered one aspect of being a Jedi. Why not master this aspect? You'd be brilliant at it…"

"Luke, again, I never _mastered _using the Force," she explained. "I merely learnt to place it under control."

"Yes, yes, yes. The stuffed bantha story. I'd say your uncle V'kala did a good job in training you-"

"Ben helped."

"Yes, I can see he's had some impact on you. When I was younger I can remember him giving some of the wittiest comments."

Kat smiled. Good Old Ben. "Ah, it's rubbed off. Brilliant."

"I'd say we get back to you learning combat training."

"Oh. Yes. Right. Carry on."

Luke's grip around Kat's hands and the lightsaber tightened as he told her to ignite it.

"Ok, right foot forward, and blocking is like this…"

Luke showed her a number of different manoeuvres as they danced their way around the clearing.

"It doesn't really fit right."

"Hm?"

"The handle is a bit big for my hands." She had to bite her lip to stop herself from saying something entirely inappropriate.

Luke glanced down at the small hands he held within his own. They were indeed tiny, but that was probably in compliment to her tiny height.

"Well, perhaps when you build your own, you can at least make it smaller to fit." He stroked her hands with his thumb. "Can I trust you to practise with my lightsaber without my help?"

"No."

"Just what I was expecting." He removed his arms from around her body and dropped a small kiss to her shoulder, stepping away.

As soon as he instructed her to perform her new abilities, Luke could already see a problem.

"Kat, that's not really right…" he came back and stood in front of her. "_Two _hands on the lightsaber." He guided her left hand back to the handle.

Kat frowned. "I prefer one… it's more comfortable. I feel more secure."

Now it was Luke's turn to frown. "Even when the size is wrong?"

Kat nodded.

"That's weird. Isn't it heavy?"

"Yes."

"Then why one hand?"

"Like I said, it's more comfortable for me. It's more… _Kat _style."

Luke shook his head. _Nobody will ever understand Katalandtemynarilazatirae Dravvaadas._

_That's right. I learnt her entire name._

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'normal'."

"Oh honey, you of all people should know, there's _nothing _normal with me." She grinned from ear to ear.

"By now I should be expecting those comments." He sighed. "You spar how you feel comfortable sparring, but don't blame me if you drop my lightsaber and chop your foot off."

"Yes boss."

"I've told you not to call me that."

"Sorry, love."

Luke shook his head again. "Perhaps you should talk to Yoda about building your lightsaber. It'll best start using your own, I guess."

"That's it for today?"

"That's it for today."

Kat disarmed the lightsaber and handed it back to Luke, leaning up and giving him a kiss before starting to walk off.

"I better make sure Seefor hasn't…"

She felt a hand grasp her wrist and pull her backwards. Luke did not hesitate to place his hands to Kat's waist and his lips to hers.

This was something Kat gladly obeyed and sunk into his embrace.

* * *

Luke ran through the trees of Dagobah with Yoda on his back, instructing him as he let the Force run through him.

"Run! Yes. A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of the dark side. Anger, fear, aggression; the dark side of the Force are they. Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will, as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice."

Luke came to a halt near where Kat was meditating in front of pieces of electronic equipment, with Seefor beeping away next to her. "Vader." He breathed out. "Is the dark side stronger?"

"No... no... no. Quicker, easier, more seductive." Yoda replied.

Kat, even though deep in meditation, couldn't help but overhear the words of the old Jedi Master.

… _quicker, easier…_

Kat remembered how she could use the Force so easily from an extremely young age. How quick she had mastered its use and control. How easy it was for her…

No one else could hear it at that moment, only Kat. She knew it was in her head, a sign of madness. Nonetheless she heard it and she was fearful again.

That laugh. That cruel, evil laugh.

_Something is very wrong here… _she thought as she then chose to concentrate on her lightsaber parts again. Choosing to forget her small moment for now.

"But how am I to know the good side from the bad?"

"You will know. When you are calm, at peace. Passive." Yoda explained to Luke. "A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defence, never for attack."

"But tell me why I can't-"

No, no! There is no why! Nothing more will I teach you today. Clear your mind of questions. Mmm." He said as Luke lowered Yoda back down to the ground. Artoo beeped happily at his master's return.

"Come! Watch!" Yoda signalled for Luke to stand at his side and watch Kat. "A fine Force user. A moment you watch here. Now comes the… almost… completion of Silver Girl's training."

Luke frowned. Kat couldn't be complete in becoming a Jedi now. Not after this short time.

"That doesn't make sense."

"No," Yoda agreed. "Exists her knowledge already does. To let the seed grow, water it first, we must."

Yoda's voice became hushed as movement in front of Kat took place. The components began to come together in the air before her as she frowned in concentration. This part was difficult. One false move and 'ka-boom'.

Luke, still breathing heavily from his run, watched in awe at Kat as she meditated on her equipment as it came together to be one. Cautiously, she held out her hand as the new weapon placed itself safely within her palm.

Opening her eyes, Kat smiled slightly as she glanced down at her handiwork. Silver, mostly bound by brown leather for grip. A gundark's tooth was attached to the side as Kat's palm fell over it, and what appeared to be a beaded necklace was tied at the end.

The most important part though was that it fit _perfectly _inside Kat's hand.

Kat pondered on her mother's choices for a moment. The design, the necklace, the color of the crystal… Kat thought about every other possible design she would have liked…

… but she wouldn't have her lightsaber look any other way.

Kat spied Luke slowly walking over to her to inspect her new item.

"… Are you gonna light it up, or…"

Kat sighed. "But… what if I've screwed it up?" she looked up at Luke and stood up. "What if I messed up the process? What happens if I ignite it and-"

"This is very unlike you, Kat." Luke interrupted. "You don't often back down at risks. What happened to my risk taker?"

"Concerned, you are." Master Yoda slowly walked over to the air. "Unneeded, those thoughts are. Clear your mind and forward take your step!"

Kat turned her gaze back to the lightsaber in her hand. Breathing in and bracing herself for the worst, she dared ignite her lightsaber for the first time.

As it turned out, she'd got the alignment of the crystal spot on. The yellow energy-blade buzzed through the air as she waved it around briefly. It was unusually light compared to Luke's blue blade, as if designed for one hand. She took as step forward into a safe space and went through the moves that Luke had taught her beforehand.

From what Luke could see, Kat was natural with using Force skills, even after holding a lightsaber for only a few times. She had the gist of things, as if she discovered the new stances within her own mind.

And Luke also had to say that Kat's fighting style was _very _different from his. She almost looked like she was elegantly dancing as she twirled the yellow blade in her hand.

_Something was missing…_

Still, Luke found himself frowning as he came upon a new thought.

It wasn't that he was jealous of how easily Kat wielded her lightsaber or used her mind with the Force, it was more of a concern.

_Kat's ability to understand the Force and use it so quickly and naturally just seemed a bit… unnatural._

By the time Kat had taken her seat back underneath one of the trees, Luke's mind had averted to something else.

Placing his jacket back her walked over to a huge, dead, black tree. Within the twisted roots, he noticed a cave within the ground.

"There's something not right here." He commented. "I feel cold, death."

For Kat, this was the norm.

"That place... is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go."

Kat's head shot up with a look of shock and a frown.

"Now hold up a diddly darn second-"

"What's in there?" Luke silenced her.

"Only what you take with you." Yoda relied.

Luke looked warily between the tree and Yoda then decided to strap on his weapon belt.

"Your weapons... you will not need them."

Though Luke, having taken a lesson from Kat, decided not to follow orders.

Yoda shook his head before turning to Kat. "Your weapon, an excellent one it is."

Kat smiled. "I'd like to think so." She said, realising she wouldn't be needing her two blaster pistols anymore.

"Your wittiness, use it to cover up your doubts and fears, you do." Yoda replied. "Dreams you have at night."

Kat lowered her head. "They're the Force trying to tell me something, aren't they?"

"Yes." Yoda concluded. "Tremors, you have."

"Like last night? They're not like tremors," Kat shook her head as her voice became grave. "They're worse than tremors. They are these… terrors…" she hadn't ever talked to Luke about her nightmares.

Perhaps it was because she never really wanted him to know the pain.

"And it's like… it feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat and squeezing and..." Kat trailed off and looked back up at Master Yoda. "These dreams will come true, won't they?"

He shook his head. "Necessarily that is not," he explained. "The future, always in motion it is. Though, a likely outcome they will be. The cave," he pointed his stick towards the deathly-looking tree. "In there also you will go. Tomorrow. Rest tonight, much needed it be for you and Skywalker's boy.

Kat ran her hand over the plait in her hair as she looked forwards towards the cave, wondering how long it would be for Luke to come out.

* * *

Ok, I actually gave away _a lot _in this chapter, I'm not gonna be subtle any more because, as it turns out, Dagobah doesn't take a lot to write. And I've got to squeeze everything in before... the second last chapter?

So, by now, you can tell that something is _very wrong _with Kat.

AND I'M SO EXCITED FOR IT.

AND HER GOING INTO THE CAVE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.

GAHHHH.

WHAT WILL SHE SEE?

And now I want you all to realise some of the hidden meanings that I've snuck into this story because nobody has discovered them yet and it's driving me insane. Here is a very useful list:

- The name 'Kat' (just the first three letters, don't bother with the rest of it; that's just me closing my eyes and typing random letters on the keyboard. Same with her last name.)

- Kat's hair color

- Kat's eye color

- Kat's middle name (THIS ONE IS SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT I WILL SCREAM IF NO ONE GETS IT)

- "Little Bird"

- References to her father. (Teehee. May be hard to spot.)

- Lightsaber color (this one will be hard because I haven't written anything of Nadae yet)

- The prophesy "Rain will fall again"

Again, the whole reason why I'm saying this is because _it's driving me insane because none of you see what I see._

Also, if you're cool enough, you'll notice I've named my story after songs. And references to songs are made all throughout _Young Blood._

I'll give out some more next chapter or later on because the next few will be HUGE.

- yoda-is-cool


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **negotiate with America…..?

(A.N: _really_ important chapter! Warning that you're probably gonna be whumped in the face facts and spoilers, teehee.)

"Ok, Kat," Luke pointed his blue lightsaber back up. "One more spar, then I'll let you go."

Kat took another glance at the glorious muscled body before her and ignited her own yellow lightsaber. "Just once more?"

He smiled though his heavy breathing causing his chest to heave up and down. "One more. Ready when you are."

Luke remained in a defensive stance as Kat leapt backwards and their lightsabers clashed. Luke stumbled back slightly and was forced to remain defensive as Kat was, to put simply, incredibly quick and agile when it came to lightsaber combat. Luke was surprised to see her not half falling over herself as she swung her lightsaber around, as if she had years of experience.

With only the Maker knowing where the droids were, Luke eventually was able to perform attacks on his beloved when she paused for a breath.

As they danced around them clearing even more, Kat felt something emerge from within her. Something very… _dark. _And she didn't have much control of this feeling either.

She had felt this before. During a battle, nights with Luke, that trip to Coruscant… except this time she felt it much more.

Why wasn't Yoda pointing this out? Could he even sense it?

But when Kat had managed to create distance between her and Luke during their friendly spar, she had only leapt forward and knocked the lightsaber out of Luke's hand and tumbled to the ground on top of him.

But as soon as Luke opened re-opened his eyes to tease Kat about her skills, he saw something very, _very _wrong.

Her vibrant, dark green eyes were no longer there. It seemed that she had bright yellow iris' instead of her natural colour.

And as Kat came out of her trance, her eyes went back to normal and she realised what overcame her for that moment. Fear was written all over her face as she swallowed hard and rolled off the top of Luke.

"Call that a draw." She whispered and stood up, walking further into the forest.

"Kat!" Luke stood up, a little too quickly as he felt dizziness wash over him. "Kat! Wait!"

Despite his protests, Kat kept walking on into the forest.

By the time Luke did eventually catch up, she was sitting on the root of a large tree, head hung low with her plait drooping down her side. She could feel Luke's presence grow slowly nearer and eventually felt his warm body take a seat right next to her.

They were silent for the next few moments. It was, strangely, Kat who spoke first.

"I'm a Jedi, not a Sith." She spoke to herself. "A Jedi, not Sith. Jedi, not Sith. Jedi, not Sith."

It was now that Luke very well understood what Kat had felt. He placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "You are anything but Sith."

Kat slowly shook her head. "I felt like something cold… dark… elusive…" she admitted. "But I felt like I was in control though, but I wasn't. It felt like me but…"

"Shhh, don't think on it too much." He whispered into her hair.

"No, Luke, you don't get it." She shook her head again. "I've felt that before, but not quite to that extent. And that time… I felt like I was that Darth Vader guy. No, no. Worse. I felt like Emperor Palpatine himself."

_Master… _her head shot up with wide eyes as she thought of such horrors.

Luke was about to say something, but Kat placed a finger to his lips to silence him during her thoughts.

"Wait a diddly darn second, what was that thing Master Yoda told me the other day?"

"Did you zone out again?" Luke removed Kat's finger from his lips.

"Maybe."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"That thing about one master, one apprentice…"

"Oh," Luke came to realisation. "It's not that he has any hard feelings on you, it's just that you're, apparently, almost complete with your training. You're here mainly for the construction of your lightsaber and advice. Your Master is not Yoda."

Kat stood up as more dark thoughts plagued through her mind as pieces began to come together. _When I first started using the Force… V'kala's face…_

Kat thought his face was of surprise, and it was once one to look back at and laugh at because his expression was so priceless. Although now, she realised it was of realisation and horror and worry before slow acceptance.

_V'kala knew something… _Kat thought as she stood up and started pacing. _Ben Kenobi knew something… Yoda knows something… my mother would know something… hell, Darth Vader probably knows something…_

_But Emperor Palpatine will know everything._

Luke may be on top of _Vader's _most wanted list, but Kat was the ultimate prize on Palpatine's.

Kat wasn't an idiot. She had read of the Jedi Purge back twenty-two years ago. If she was twenty-one that meant her mother had survived Order 66.

_Then why is she dead? _Kat thought.

"Kat?" Luke's voice disturbed her train of thought.

"Hm?"

"You're driving me crazy," Kat smiled at this. "You're going back and forth and I'm sitting here in anticipation."

Kat's smile disappeared as stumbled across this new information.

"Things just got really complicated." She stated simply.

Luke's head tilted to its side. "… Explanation?"

"Luke. Complicated. Can't place into words. Must see Yoda. You work on my ship, power up the droids. I'm going into the cave."

"Wait!" Luke stood up at the words of the last sentence. "If you're going in, then you should know something…"

"What?"

"The visions in there… they're like prophesies. The past or future, or even a worst fear-"

"Luke." Kat silenced him once more as she sat back down next to him. "That's what I'm counting on. There're things I need to find out about myself. Hopefully, something on the past." Kat eyed him as he remained silent. "Are you sure you're ok after what you saw?"

Luke nodded. "'Just dandy', as you would say."

Even though Kat didn't know what Luke saw, she could only guess that it was bad.

Luke, without any further thought or haste, brought his head down too Kat's and let his lips brush lightly over hers. Kat always allowed herself to respond heat it up a bit, simply because she loved it when he stole a kiss like that.

Luke sometimes would let himself lose control in situations like this, go further and let things become a lot more heated, when Kat agreed. But Luke knew better than that at a time like this.

"I love you," Luke parted the kiss and rested his forehead on Kat's.

"I love me too."

"_Kat!"_

Kat rolled her head back and laughed at her little joke and Luke's face. "Don't worry," she placed both hands on either side of his face. "I love you as well."

Luke shook his head in disbelief and kissed her once more. "Go. If you have a lot on your mind then ask Yoda."

Kat finally managed to leave Luke's embrace and walk to Yoda's small hut, even though the fear started to swell within her again.

She found the small Jedi Master meditating on a rock outside the hut.

"Waiting for you, I have been." He said. "The cave you are ready for."

Kat nodded and sat down next the Jedi Master. "Something's wrong with me. And I have the impression you've known for a very long time."

"Ah, Silver Girl knows now," he opened his eyes and look at her. "Nothing _wrong _with you there is. Though something dark there is."

"Yoda, I'm going to have to be assertive like my friend, here. I need to know what has happened to me, and I also have a strong impression that the Emperor is behind this. Firstly, did Palpatine kill my mother?"

"Master Nadae…" he said the name as if it were a painful memory. "killed by Darth Sidious, she was."

It was now that Kat felt a deep anger for the Emperor. It turned out things were not only complicated, but _personal _as well.

"Let your anger flow, you will not." Yoda felt the hate emitting from her mind. "Thoughts to calm you. Think of them. Need calming thoughts later, you will."

"It's like how Darth Vader killed Anakin Skywalker, Luke's father." Kat realised. Luke had told her as she showed him the hologram of Nadae.

Yoda simply nodded. "Similar, it is. Though not quite.

"The Dark Side of the Force," he trailed down a new topic. "Strong with you, it is."

Though taking it in for consideration for the first time, this was no surprise to Kat. "Then why am I becoming a Jedi? Yoda, if I am some sort of secret agent to the Dark Side and the Empire and Palpatine without knowing it, then why are you letting me become a Jedi? Why place a lightsaber in my hands when I can be so dangerous with it?"

"Because," Yoda stated. "You are not a Sith. Belong with the Dark Side, you do not. Have the Empire's intentions, is something you lack. Now it is complicated, is it not?"

Kat knew that her morals were against the Empire's, and she'd rather die than commit genocide and rule the Galaxy. "Then why is the Dark Side so strong with me?"

"No more can I tell you." He simply said. "In a state of panic, you are not. Control you have, Silver Girl, most of the time. Into the cave you will go. Remember, though the Dark Side it with you, fear it can still give you. Dark you may be, but your destiny, on a different path it lies."

Kat understood and got back up on her feet. At least she now knew something, but she still didn't understand why she hadn't much control of the Force during her childhood. It was the whole reason why the either laughed at her or were afraid of her…

Well, that or the white hair.

Kat felt the elusiveness of the cave as she strode through the hollowed, blackened tree to the cave's entrance. Sitting on the edge of the hole, she unclipped her lightsaber from her utility belt and stared down into the blackness with was filled with cold air and reptiles of sorts.

"Hello Darkness, my old friend."

She swung her legs out and slid in, landing on both feet with ease.

"I've come to talk with you again."

Kat carefully moved forward placing one foot in front of the other with utter silence. She knew that whatever was down here wasn't real, but she felt the need to remain as silent as possible anyway.

From what Kat had just heard and of her past, she was expecting large numbers of stormtroopers from the day her uncle died. Perhaps she'd see Vader, not that he had a lot to do with Kat.

Or the more likely one, Palpatine. If it were him that she'd encounter, perhaps the vision would slip out what he had exactly done to her.

Or, by the way Luke had put it, and the person she'd be most likely to see, herself.

Kat was half expecting an exact replica of herself or a mirror in the cave. She thought she'd have to battle herself or comfort her seven-year-old self. That's what she expected.

But instead, she saw something much more horrifying.

She looked at the person before her. The way they dressed, the colour of their eyes, an apparent age of nearly… thirty?

The worst thing was that Kat realised it couldn't have been anyone else.

"Kat my love!" Luke ran up to her and eloped his arms around her body, pressing her into the black armour he now wore.

Which was an awful lot like Darth Vader's.

"It's been so long!" he scanned her with his devilish yellow eyes. "Almost a year, my love. I've missed you so much!"

He pulled her up so her could kiss her, after what was, apparently, a year. _He's a very good kisser for not being real at all…_

But through the humour, she was frightened as hell. _This isn't the Luke I know… _she thought. _My one is a Jedi, not a Dark Lord._

"Luke…" she could only whisper his name. She didn't have the courage anymore to talk properly.

"Do not fear, my love," he stroked the side of her face with dark affection. "All will be well, you'll see."

Luke let go and strode across the small space. "Come with me," he opened up his arms. "Together we can rule the Galaxy! All we have to do is overthrow the newly arisen Palpatine! And we'll do it together. You and I." he came back and held her hands in his. "Come with me, and I'll give you everything you ever dreamed of."

Kat was struggling to breathe now. "Who are you?" she managed to ask. "Luke, all I want is your love. It's all I need. We don't need the Galaxy to have everything," she could feel tears building up behind her eyes. "I don't know you anymore. This is a path I can't follow. Come home, Luke!"

She could see the anger burn within his yellow eyes. "I do all this for you?" his breath had become shaky in hatred. "I become all powerful, for you. I offer you the Galaxy. I promise you that you will never die. _And you dare turn me down?_

"Kat, join me, and you'll be safe. I'll protect you from all the Galaxy's dangers. I can give you everything! Don't you turn your back on me after I offer you all this!" by now, the vision had grabbed her arms and held her tight in his grip. "Don't turn against me! If you are no longer with me, then you are my enemy."

_Only a true Sith deals in absolutes._

Kat couldn't take it any longer. She felt like she didn't know Luke anymore. She let herself fall to the ground in weakness and let sleep overtake her body.

* * *

"_Cahira!"_

_No…_

"_Look at what you could have, Cahira! All this power!"_

* * *

Kat awoke with a pain in her head. _Most certainly the worst experience in my life. _She humorously concluded in her head.

"Kat,"

That was when she really startled awake. She was rested against a tree with a men's coat laid across her chest.

"Kat, you're ok. It's just me, Luke."

Kat shuddered at the vision she had seen in the cave. She scrambled backwards against the tree and hid behind the jacket.

"Kat, are you alright?"

Kat honestly didn't know. She looked on at Luke who was crouched in front of her, concern smeared across his face and wide, innocent, blue eyes stared at her.

She looked at Luke, _her _Luke, and still couldn't contain her fear.

_What can you become?_

* * *

So, if you all will excuse me, I'll just walk away like a madman laughing in the most sinister way possible.

- yoda-is-cool (although apparently I'm not)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **ok. It's time I do this legally. I'm gonna start saving up money to buy Star Wars. I already have $1.45. Shouldn't be too long 'til I save up enough.

"Seefor, spark the other… no, no, no! Not that one! Get away from there you great big orange, oaf headed, good for nothing…"

She could feel the warming presence approaching the X-Wing-in-repair.

"Seefor! Wait!"

Too late. Seefor had sent sparks through the cables and before she knew it, an electric shock had shot through her body causing her to also hit her head on the engines above her.

She rolled out from underneath the ship to see Luke leaning against a tree with a devilish smile prying his lips, Artoo next to him and Seefor beeping his way around the camp in triumph.

"Next time," Kat pointed to her mischievous astro-mech. "Don't try kill me on purpose… I hate painful deaths." She turned and kicked the side of the X-Wing.

"Did that help?" Luke slyly asked.

"Yes."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes."

Kat sat down on the ground underneath the wing of her ship and held her right foot in agony.

Luke walked over and sat down in front on her, and started to wipe some of the muck off from the side of the ship. "What's wrong?"

Kat couldn't help but stare. _That shirt, those arms and that hair…_

"Kat, I know I'm nice to look at but right now I'm concerned about what's going on in that brain of yours."

Kat snapped out of her small trance and glared back at Luke. "Then you should stop being part of my inappropriate thoughts, blondie."

"Now that," he stared at the ground as his cheeks became rosier. "is something you haven't called me in a long time."

Kat looked on at Luke as the thoughts of him in the cave filled her mind again. She could no longer look at Luke the same way she had on Hoth. Now, she could see that he may easily become something so much viler than what he was.

_What was it? A warning? A message? The future? _She had these thoughts swimming in her head for days now. Not even at her Force abilities level could she tell herself what it was. But there was one thing for sure…

… she could not let the vision come true.

She would do anything to stop Luke turning from to the Dark Side, because Force knows what would happen then. As Yoda had told her the other day, it was Luke's destiny to bring back the Jedi; he was the hope.

After that conversation and recognising her Dark and inevitable abilities it was obvious that this was not the job the Force had given her.

Yoda had obviously told her, in private, the prophesy of the Chosen One. Kat was most certainly not the one to bring balance to the Force, seeing as she yielded the same powers as the leaders of the Empire, though did not think like them.

Master Yoda was referring to her as a Jedi, but Kat believed otherwise. And did not like it. She could use a Jedi's power, but also yielded the powers of something else, as it turned out.

When Luke would finally grasp the full power of the Light side of the Force, then he would bring balance to the Galaxy by defeating the Emperor and Darth Vader.

Kat still didn't understand what her role was, though. But she thought she had an idea.

"You've been thinking," Luke continued. "about us."

Kat knew that he was finally getting better at using his Force abilities, and was starting to sense her emotions more clearly.

"I- I don't know-"

"You do know. And now you know that I know. I can feel conflict within your mind. You're having drawbacks."

Luke was most certainly correct there.

After the cave, she had been thinking about what would be best for Luke. Sadly, her mind kept drifting off to a possible heartbreaking future.

"Maybe," she admitted. She never wanted to have this conversation. "I mean, things are going backwards for me, in a way. I thought everything was finally sorted out but it isn't. I want what's best for you and I need to get everything straight in my head."

Luke nodded and idly started down at the ground while fiddling with his shirt. All of a sudden, he had turned from a man to a vulnerable boy.

It was now that Kat had reached her conclusion. "I'm definitely not giving up on you, if that's what you're thinking." She said. "I remember when I was around… 15, I attempted to give up on everything because it was so complicated and fazed that I just didn't care anymore,"

Luke had heard this story before, but hadn't heard her go into small details about it ever. It wasn't exactly a cheery story.

"That was the biggest mistake of my life; giving up." she admitted. "Kriff, I won't do the same you. I need you…"

She scratched around the implant on her head that had fused to her skin. "You shouldn't do that." Luke reached out for her wrist and gently removed her hand from her face.

"You try having a cybernetic enhancement." She complained as Luke moved to take his seat next to Kat. "Mine's an absolute schutta at night."

"Don't swear." He said as he placed both hands on either side of her face to inspect the implant along with the eye.

"You have your moments."

"Not every tick of the chrono, though." He wiped a bit of dirt off the implant.

"Well, the chrono must be ticking, because I can feel the frustration rolling off your skin like that avalanche back on Hoth."

"Yeah, and you caused it." He slid his arms around her body and brought her close to him.

"Hey!" she looked up at him with a frown. "In my defence, when we were scouting that round it was Seefor who decided to take me up that hill, and it was also him that decided to push me down so it wasn't my fault that I blocked off one of the corridors!"

"Ok, firstly, you sound as if Rieekan is confronting you; calm down. And secondly, it was hilarious from where Han and I were standing."

"Shut up."

"Han fell over himself from laughing so hard."

"Do not mutter another word or your death will look like an accident."

Luke looked down onto her face and smiled, taking in every perfect flaw she owned. From the scars on the left hand side of her body to how her prosthetic eye was a slightly different shade of green from the real one. The stories that hid under her gloves to her small, tiny height, and the necessity that she had to have two blaster pistols instead of one.

"I am very glad to have acted on teenage thoughts back on Yavin." He concluded. "Because I really do love you.

"Thank the Maker for Luke's hormonal instincts then." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"_Kat!"_

"You just basically said the same thing except in a less technical, more romantic way."

Luke sighed and let the moment of relaxation calm him down.

Knowing that Kat wasn't giving up so easily, relieved him even more.

And the fact that she had grown so much since he first met her, how independent and strong she had become…

… he was so incredibly proud of her.

"You're still tense." Kat felt the calmness emitting off him, but there was still that tingling of tension. "What's wrong?"

Her head was lifted up and down by his chest as he sighed. "It's just so hard," he said. "The Force doesn't come naturally to me. You had it so easy."

"But at a price." Kat corrected him. _A rather large bill about as long as my name._

He took a deep, calming breath in and kissed the top of her head.

"But, tension can be removed by kissing on the lips, ya know?"

Luke rolled his eyes, but accepted the offer anyway. "Don't suppose Master Yoda suspects there's something going on between us?"

"Please don't talk of Yoda when you're about to kiss me."

* * *

"Use the Force. Yes..."

Kat found it very hard not to laugh at the sight in front of her. Sitting on a storage container from Luke's X-Wing she searched through possible Alliance contacts on a datapad, while watching Luke stand on his hands with Master Yoda clinging to his leg as he stacked stones with his knowledge of the Force.

Yoda tapped Luke's leg with his stick, telling Luke to lift one arm off the ground. His body slightly wavered, but he managed to keep balance.

Artoo was standing nearby, whistling and beeping frantically. Seefor was stationed next to Kat, but unusually remained calmer than the blue astromech.

"Now... the stone. Feel it." Yoda instructed.

Artoo kept beeping unnecessarily. "Artoo!" Kat scolded. "No, it's not witchcraft! Let him concentrate… what do you mean 'it's sinking'? What's sinking?"

Luke, now entirely distracted, began to drop all the rocks and, to Yoda's disadvantage, fall over.

"Concentraaaaaaaate!" the old Jedi Master wailed as he toppled to the ground.

Kat prayed that Yoda couldn't sense her amusement.

Annoyed at the disturbance, Luke looked over at Artoo, who was now rocking urgently back and forth in front of him.

Artoo waddled, chirping wildling, as he made his way to the edge of the swamp. Catching on, Luke rushed to the water's edge to see his X-Wing sinking so it sat underneath the water.

"Oh, no." he complained. "We'll never get it out now."

"So certain are you?" Yoda tilted his head to the side. "Always with you it cannot be done. Hear younothing that I say?"

Luke looked out uncertainly at the ship. Kat could only hope that he would learn.

"Moving stones around is one thing; this is totally different!" Luke exasperated.

"No! No different!" Yoda stamped his stick. "Only different in your mind! You must unlearn what you have learned."

Kat was confused by Yoda's lesson.

"All right, I'll give it a try." Luke sighed. Kat came to the realisation of what he was about to attempt and nearly dropped her datapad.

"No! Try not." Yoda instructed. "Do. Or do not. There is no try."

Luke, uncertain of his statement, closed his eyes and outstretched his arm, concentrating on thinking the ship out of the water anyway.

Slowly, the X-Wing began to rise above the water. It hovered for a moment, then slid back into the murky swamp, disappearing once again.

Luke trudged back to the Jedi Master and sat down, nearly collapsing. "I can't," he panted. "It's too big."

Kat had to bite on her lip to stop herself saying something entirely inappropriate.

"Size matters not." Yoda stated. "Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hm?"

Luke shook his head, not even having to look at Kat to know she'd quote that to Han or Wedge, or any of the other Rogues for that matter, when they teased her about her small height.

"And well you should not. For my ally in the Force, and a powerful ally it is." Yoda explained. "Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we..." he said as he pinched Luke's muscular shoulder.** "**... not this crude matter." He made a sweeping gesture with his arm.** "**You must feel the Force _around_ you. Here, between you... me... Silver Girl… the tree... the rock... everywhere! Yes, even between this land and that ship."

Kat found herself smiling at that little speech, because even at Yoda's monstrous age, he just… _knew._

Even when they first landed on Dagobah a few weeks back, Yoda had given Kat the courage to become a Jedi, even though she had doubted herself.

She still may do so, but she had at least gained the confidence to wield a lightsaber in her hands now.

Luke, feeling more doubtful and discouraged and ever, stood up. **"**You want the impossible." And stood up to make his way under one of the trees.

Kat switched her datapad off and swung off the storage container and stood next to Yoda. He motioned towards the X-Wing in the swamp, as if this were Kat's job.

"No, no, master." Kat shook her head. "I now have no doubt that I _could _do it, but this one's yours." She explained. "Our sizes may not matter, but the smaller the being, the bigger the impact."

Yoda glanced up at her with a smile and a certain glint in his eyes. "So wise, even for me, for one so young."

"I appreciate the compliment but I doubt 'wise' is the best word to describe me."

"Wise, you most certainly are," Yoda continued. "independent, strong, but also obedient." He turned his head back towards the X-Wing, with a look on his face as though his thoughts brought him great pain. "much like your mother, you are."

Hell, Kat didn't even have to look at his face to see his pain. She could feel the coldness emitting off him.

That was the closest Yoda had ever been to the Dark Side.

Quietly Yoda's eyes closed and he bowed his head, raising one arm at the ship.

Kat stepped back as she stared at the X-Wing rising above the water towards the land.

Luke came out from his spot under a tree, and to much disbelief, watched the X-Wing land softly on the shore, and placed his hand on it just to make sure it was real.

He ran over to Yoda, who had now seated himself on a tree root, while Kat stood next to the water line of the swamp.

"I don't... I don't believe it." Luke breathed out.

Yoda concluded bluntly. "That is why you fail."

* * *

Well, that does it. _Hell Above: The Sound of Silence _is officially longer than _Young Blood. _It actually happened around one or two chapters ago but ASDFGHJKL ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO YODA-IS-COOL.

And yes, I know, two weeks for me is a long time to have not updated. But, in the inspirational words of Farnsworth, "Good news, everyone!" I have finally got the whole story down pat! In other words, I know exactly what happens in the prequels and ROTJ and onwards. So yes, I finally know what mischief Kat gets up to in ROTJ, and after aggressively having a prequels marathon, what Nadae, Kat's mother, _and co.,_ gets up to.

Also, in the entire thing there's a total of six damned OC's. Heheheh, you lot only know of three.

Also, in the case of the unlikely confusion, yes, V'kala and Nadae are biological brother and sister. Kat was raised by her actual uncle. So basically he had the white-hair gene as well.

Speaking of gene's, her hair is a clue to who one of her ancestors is. Also, more importantly, her middle name. IF NO ONE DECODES IT SOON MY GOD I'LL PULL OUT MY HAIR BECAUSE I WANT SOMEONE TO FIND OUT SO MUCH. IT'S SO IMPORTANT TO WHAT KAT "IS".

Don't worry, some of it will subtly be hinted in the next instalment.

- yoda-is-cool.


End file.
